Life and Times of an angsty blond
by Kainichi
Summary: Roxas is pissy and struggling with his sexuality, Zexion is lazy, Demyx is hyper active, Axel is a Roxaphile, and Sora likes cookies. Yeah, crappy summery. Axel/Roxas, Zexion/Demyx, Cloud/Leon, plus various other pairings. Rated for later on
1. Maul

"Why the hell are we here?" an irritated blond asked his counter part. If there is anything Roxas hated, it was malls.

His friend, Demyx, stuck his tongue out. "Because you've been an emo little bitch ever since Naminé dumped you and as your best friend I cannot allow it to continue." He hooked his arm around the blond's. "Now, come, my dear Roxxy-kins, we shall shop!"

Roxas frowned as Demyx pulled him. Sometimes having a flaming gay guy as a best friend sucked. "Dem, I don't like to shop. It's bor—"

"Ooh, look Roxxy! Aren't those boots awesome?" Demyx dragged him over to a window. He pressed his face and hands against the glass. "Dontcha think they'd look great on you? I bet all the girls would maul you!" he quickly pulled them inside.

It was dark inside the store, and slightly crowded. Band shirts, Tripp pants, bras, and anime goods covered the walls and small aisles. Several teenagers were standing around, checking out the goods. In the center of the small store was a square counter with two cash registers.

A short man with blue hair was standing behind the counter. His nose was stuck in a book. "Hello, welcome to Hot Topic. My name is Zexion. If there's anything you need, please, hesitate to ask."

Demyx's eyes widened and he released Roxas's arm. "Zexy!" he ran behind the counter to hug the man. "I didn't know you worked here! This is great!"

Roxas blinked, glancing at the door. He was debating whether or not to bolt. Before he could come to a decision though, Demyx spoke to him again. "Roxas, I want you to meet Zexion!" he hugged the man again. "Isn't he just pure adorableness? Don't you just wanna gobble him up?"

Zexion blushed a bit and pushed Demyx away. "Dem, don't get behind the counter. My asshole of a boss will dock my pay." He leaned against the counter once Demyx was on the other side. "So, what're you doing here? This doesn't seem like your sort of store."

"Him." Demyx pointed to Roxas, "I need to sex-i-fy him so he can get laid and stop bitching." He pulled on Roxas's cheek. "He's cute enough but he's got what most would call an 'attitude problem'. So I figured if we made him sexy enough people could look passed that."

Roxas swatted his hand away. "Shut up."

Zexion sighed. "I see what you mean by the attitude problem comment. Unfortunately, fashion isn't my strong point." He opened his book and resumed reading. "Just browse around or something, I'm sure you can find something. If you need anything, just ask someone else."

"You're no fun, Zexy!" Demyx whined. He looked around and spotted a rack of T-shirts. "Ooh, Skelanimals!" he pulled Roxas over to them and started to hold them up to him. "Hmm…you don't like monkeys, do you?"

Roxas's eye was twitching. "Demyx, if you don't let me leave right this minute, I will do horrible things to you with a spork."

"Bitch." He thrust several shirts into Roxas's arms and pointed at the dressing rooms. "Now, go change into these."

"I don't wan—"

"Now!"

Something about the way Demyx said this made him obey. Though Demyx would never hurt a fly…well, Roxas was not a fly, was he? He trudged off to the dressing room. He pulled his shirt off, scratching at his chest absentmindly. "This is a pain in the ass."

"I can imagine." A voice came from behind him.

Roxas spun to see a fiery redheaded man, sitting on a stool. He grinned, his emerald eyes glowing. "Hiya!"

Roxas stared at him. He blushed. "I'm sorry; I didn't know this room was taken."

"Oh, don't apologize. The free peepshow is payment enough." He eyed Roxas's chest. "Very nice. What do you do, like thirty pushups a day or somethin'? Well, whatever it is, it works."

Roxas rolled his eyes. Just what he needed, some gay horn dog. He turned and started to look for his shirt. "Where did it…"

"Looking for…this?" the shirt was suddenly dangling in front of his face. But when he reached for it the man pulled it out of his reach. He grinned evilly. "You want it? Earn it."

"Give me my shirt, you bastard." Roxas growled, jumping for it. He cursed himself for being short. "Give it!"

"Ooh, aren't you the impatient one?" he leaned down near Roxas's face. "I like it."

Roxas's eyes widened. "RAPE!!!"

The man blinked. "Huh?"

Roxas turned to the door. "Demyx!! There's a creepy rapist in here! Help me!"

The door burst open to reveal a dangerous looking Demyx. "Get. Away. From. HIM!!" he hissed. "Now, you redheaded…donkey molesting…thing!!"

The man blinked again. "The fuck?"

Demyx turned around. "Zexy, there's a rapist in the dressing room!! Kill it!!"

"Handle it yourself, you pansy!"

"But Zexy—"

The man rubbed his temples. "All I wanted was some nice fun-time, is that so much to ask for?" he pulled a card out of his pocket and tossed it at Roxas. "Call me sometime, babe. I can show you a real nice time." He strode out, flicking Demyx in the forehead as he passed.

"Bastard." Roxas hissed, crumpling the card.

"He's so hot!!" Demyx squealed. He snatched the card and straightened it out. "Ooh, it's a cell! Can I have this?"

Zexion was suddenly in the doorway. "Did my boss just hit on you?"

Roxas rubbed his eyes. "I need to hurt something…"

"Emo bitch!" Demyx cried, pointing dramatically at him. "This is why you can't get laid!!"

"I don't _want_ to get laid!"

"Asexual bitch!"

Roxas glared. "Demyx, run. Run now."

Demyx squeaked and ducked behind Zexion. "Zexy, protect me! The evil emo, asexual bitch wants to hurt me!!" he looked at the card again. Hey, Roxxy…can you tell me what a nympho is?"

"What?" Roxas walked over to look at the card. It read:

Axel

Professional Nympho

986-4643

Cute boys only

"He's an idiot." Roxas decided. He crumpled the card and crammed it in his pocket. He pulled on his shirt.

"But he's a sexy idiot!" Demyx exclaimed. He wrapped his arms around Roxas. "Roxxy's got a sexy bishi stalker! Hooray for Roxxy!!" he looked at him. "So, you gonna call him? Huh, huh? Are ya? Huh?"

Roxas's eye was twitching again. "Dem, in case you've forgotten, I'm straight. As in, I like girls and girls _only_."

"For now." Demyx pulled back and tugged on the collar of his shirt, an innocent expression on his face. "But who knows what a night of tequila, strip poker, and a broken heater can do to a guy."

"Demyx, you need a hobby."

"But you are my hobby, Roxxy!"

"I hate you."

"I love you!"

Zexion sighed. "Get out of here. You're scaring away the costumers."

BORDER!!!!!!!!

Roxas wasn't in the best of moods as he unlocked the door to his apartment. He planned on getting something to eat, changing into his pajamas, and going to bed. But, then again, if his life were that simple, he wouldn't be Roxas.

He immediately shielded his eyes as he stepped in, but not before catching a glimpse of the two bodies tangled on his couch. "Damn it, Sora, how many times do I have to tell you? No fucking on the couch!"

"We're not!!" A boy with spiky chocolate hair looked up. He grinned. "Hi, Roxas! What's up? You have fun with Demyx?"

A pair of bright green eyes looked at him from beneath Sora. "Oh, hey, Rox."

Roxas rolled his eyes. He felt a migraine coming on. "Hello, Riku. Having fun with my brother?"

"Yep."

Sora hopped off, fixing his shirt. He grinned and made a peace sign before glomping his twin. "Rox!!" he looked at the bag in Roxas's hand. "Oh, whatcha buy? You get me anything? Huh?"

Roxas pushed him away. "Dumbass." He handed him the bag, which was full of food. "I swung by the market place on my way home. We were running low on stuff. And—"

"Oh my god, cookies!!" Sora squealed. He tried to open the package of Oreos. "You got my favorite kind!! Thanks, Rox!"

"Whatever." Roxas said with another roll of his eyes. He went into the kitchen and tossed a frozen burrito in the microwave. They were unhealthy, but damn if they weren't good. "Riku staying the night?"

Riku shook his head, now sitting up. "No, I have to get to work early tomorrow."

"Ah." Thank the lord for small favors. Roxas seriously doubted if he could sleep through one of their 'sleep over's'. The microwave went off and he grabbed his burrito. He took a bite, savoring the taste. "I'm heading to bed."

Sora swallowed his mouthful of cookie and smiled at him. "Alright, night-night, Rox!"

Roxas nodded at him and went to his room. He finished off his burrito before stripping. He changed into a pair of light gray sweatpants and a black tank-top and emptied out his jeans pocket. He paused as he held the Axel's card in his hand. "I should just throw this away…" he told himself, but paused again as he held it over his trash can. Sighing, he tossed it on his desk. He could always give it to Demyx.

He climbed into his bed, snuggling under the covers. Slowly he drifted to sleep.

BORDER!!!!!!!!

Kainichi: Fwala! Chapter uno is complete! So, what do you guys think?

Demyx: -reading through story- Why do I say bitch so much?

Zexion: 'Cause you are one.

Demyx: -gasps-

Kainichi: -hugs Demyx- Don't listen to him, Demmy-kins!


	2. Naughty Cherries

Zexion leaned against the counter, watching Axel fix the order of things in the store. "So, did you have fun shirking responsibilities while hanging out in the dressing room?"

"Yup!" Axel beamed, straightening a rack of necklaces. "That blond was absolutely delectable. I do hope he calls me."

"And you wonder why you can't get a boyfriend?"

"Hey, Zex?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." Axel twirled around and started reorganizing shirts. "Hey, who was that blond who was with my little blondie? He was cute, and he obviously knew you."

Zexion's eyes narrowed. "Axel, no. He's not going to be a fuck toy for you."

Axel snorted. "I don't want _him_, I want my blondie. You know what they say; the fastest way to a man's pants is through his friends. Or family. Whatever is easier to access. So, what's his name?"

Zexion rolled his eyes. Typical Axel. "Demyx. I go to school with him."

Axel perked up. "Ooh, does my little Zexy have a crush?" he went over to him and started to poke him. "Do you wanna fuuuuuuck 'im? Do you wanna sex him up? Does he make you horny? Huh? Does he, Zexy?"

Zexion glared and swatted his hands away. "Axel, you are the most immature, ridiculous _asshole_ I have ever met."

"But that's why you love me, right?" he rubbed his chin. "So, Demyx is the guy I have to see, huh? And he goes to college with you? Hmm…excellent." He grinned. "I think I may come visit you at lunch tomorrow."

"Don't you have work?"

"I'll get Larxene to cover for me."

"Slacker."

"Look who's talking." He poked him in the nose. "So, what time is your lunch and where should I meet you and your delicious blond?"

Zexion sighed. "Twelve forty. Meet us at the Starlight Café." He started gathering up his stuff. "If you want, I could see if Roxas, 'your blond', wants to come. He's a freshman, but I think he goes to the same college."

Axel's eyes brightened and he immediately pulled Zexion into a hug. "That'd be great, Zex! I'd love you forever!!"

"Let go!"

BORDER!!!!!!!!

The waitress counted the group in front of her. "Table for five?"

"Six, actually." Zexion corrected. Behind him stood Demyx and Roxas, and behind them were Sora and Riku.

Sora had overheard Zexion inviting Roxas to come to lunch and invited himself and Riku along. Zexion really didn't care; he wasn't going to pay for them.

The waitress led them to a booth and they climbed in. Riku and Sora took the center with Zexion next to Riku and Demyx next to Sora. Roxas slid in next to Demyx. They took their time and placed their orders.

"Who else is coming, Zexy?" Demyx asked, sipping his coke.

"A…friend, I guess." Zexion stated. He felt a bit nervous about this.

"You have friends?" Riku teased.

Sora blew his straw rapper at Riku. "Riku, be nice!"

Riku flicked the wrapped back towards Sora. "No."

Roxas was watching the condensation roll down his glass of water when he suddenly felt a hand ruffling his hair. He looked up and felt a pair of lips on his forehead. When the person pulled back Roxas frowned. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Axel grinned. "Why, I'm here to have lunch with my good friend Zexion, of course. It's a wonderful coincidence that you're here, my little cutie."

"Stalker."

"Ooh, who's this, Roxxy?" Sora asked, leaning over Demyx. He grinned. "Hiya, I'm Sora! You know my Roxxy?"

Axel froze. His Roxxy? Did that mean the blond was taken?

Roxas turned back to his drink. "I have no idea who this man is, Sora. He's just some creepy guy."

"Axel, sit." Zexion ordered. "That's Roxas's brother, Sora, his boyfriend Riku, Demyx, and of course, Roxas." He gestured to each in turn. Once Axel had taken a seat next to Roxas, much to his displeasure, he handed him a menu. "Now order so you can have something to keep you quiet."

Axel smirked and leaned over to Roxas. "Yeah, 'cause I always like to have my mouth full." He reached under the table and squeezed the boy's thigh.

Roxas jumped in surprise before glaring at him. "Keep your hands to yourself, pervert."

"Oh, Rox, you're so adorably innocent!" Axel pinched his cheeks.

"Aww! Roxas is flirting!" Sora sighed dreamily. "Does that mean my baby bro has finally come to terms with his sexuality?"

A dark growl escaped Roxas's throat. "I'm straight, god damn it!"

Axel chuckled and snaked an arm around his waist. "For now."

"Get your hands off me, you pervert!" Roxas nearly shouted, pushing at him.

"Food's up!" The waitress said happily. In her arms was a large tray with their food on it. She smiled brightly as she passed it out. "It's so great to see a bunch of guys so comfortable with themselves!" she looked at Axel. "Oh, I haven't taken your order yet, have I?" she pulled out a notepad, "What'll it be, cutie?"

Axel smiled, an evil plan forming in his twisted little mind. "Just a chocolate shake, kay? With extra whip cream, if that's alright."

She nodded. "Sure thing. My name's Kai, if ya need anything." She turned and walked off.

"She's nice." Demyx commented, before slurping some more of his coke.

Roxas nodded before moving to stand. "I gotta go to the bathroom…"

"Need help?" Axel offered brightly, which just got him another glare. He then noticed Roxas just standing there and smirked. "Nope, I ain't movin'. You gotta crawl over."

Roxas's eyes narrowed. "You are the biggest jackass I've ever known."

"Oh, I love it when you talk dirty, Rox. Now, crawl."

Roxas rolled his eyes and climbed over him. He let out a squeak when he felt Axel grope his backside. "Perv!" he hissed. He growled and took off towards the bathroom.

As soon as Roxas was out of earshot, Sora's face darkened. He leaned towards Axel. "So, you're interested in my brother. Tell me why, how long, how many boyfriends you've had, if you've had sex, and if so, do you have AIDS?"

Axel blinked. "Um…because he's cute, a day, not that many, yes, and not that I know of."

Sora nodded in satisfaction. "And do you plan to ravish my brother if he ever does finally stop denying his want for other males?"

"Is that a trick question?"

"Correct!" Sora grinned and leaned back. "Though you should know, Rox has a rule about no sex on the couch, in the kitchen, in the shower, and in the hallway."

Axel nodded. "I can live with that. For a while."

Riku smirked. "Hey, maybe you can make him change the rules." He picked at his chicken salad. "I would like to be able to use the shower whenever I'm in the mood, you know?" he rubbed Sora's leg. "He looks really good wet…"

"Riku!" Sora squeaked, his face turning red. He started to beat Riku with his fists. "You're such a pervert! Don't talk like that in front of others! You're so gross, Riku!!"

Roxas came back and shoved Axel to the side so he didn't have to crawl over him. He grumbled, taking an angry bite out of his cheeseburger. Axel watched in fascination. "Wow, Rox…you sure can fit a lot of meat in your mouth…that's good to know."

Roxas shot him a look and dropped his burger. "I hate you so much…"

"Ah, but at least you're emoting towards me, right?"

"Go fuck yourself."

"But that's gonna be your job, Roxxy!"

Kai returned with Axel's shake, setting it carefully in front of him. She smiled. "Anything else I can do for you guys? Need a refill or anything?"

"Nah, we're good." Zexion said, waving her off.

"Alright!" she grinned and left.

Axel smirked, plucking the cherry from the whip cream. He looked at Roxas. "Y' know, cherries are my absolute _favorite_ food, Rox." He began to lick the whip cream off seductively. Slowly he shoved it in his mouth, sucking on it. His cheeks caved in from the amount of suction he was applying.

Roxas felt his face grow hot as he continued to watch Axel give head to the cherry before swallowing it. He gulped and stared down at the table. For some reason he felt very uncomfortable.

Axel grinned to himself.

BORDER!!!!!!!!

Kainichi: -does dance- I was the waitress! I was the waitress!! –fist pump- Oh yeah! I wanted to incorporate myself in this somehow…

Sora: W00t!

Kainichi: Oh yeah…Sora's personality in this is kinda inspired by me…-grin-


	3. Apartment

Axel walked into his apartment, whistling happily. Today had been good. Not only did he get to grope his precious little blond, he got his number from Sora. Major score. He hung his key on the hook and headed to his kitchen, where he started to make himself a sandwich. He sniffed the egg salad. "This seems okay…" feeling adventurous, he tasted it. It was still good.

He scooped a good amount up and was about to plop it on a slice of bred but froze when a voice came from behind him. "How many times do I have to tell you not to eat our food?"

Axel turned to see his roommates, Leon Leonhart and Cloud Strife. He grinned nervously. "Hey, buddies…"

Leon stared at the spoonful of egg salad in Axel's hand. "That's not yours."

"Aw, c'mon, Leon! I'd let you eat my egg salad…if I made some."

Leon rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Cloud grinned. "So, how was your day Axel?" he walked over and started to make himself a sandwich. "How'd your date with the little blond kid go?"

"Great! I touched his ass, got slapped, _and_ got his number from his brother/roommate. Overall, a rather good day." He took a bite of his sandwich. "How was work today?"

"As fascinating as this conversation is, I'm going to bed. I'm tired." Leon walked over and gave Cloud a peck on the cheek. "Don't make me wait too long, ok?"

Cloud grinned and nodded. "'Kay!" he took a bite of his sandwich. "And work was fine, Ax. I got a lot of tips." As much as Leon hated it, Cloud worked at the top gay bar in town as a waitress—er, waiter.

"Awesome." Axel went over and plopped down on the couch. "Hey, Cloudy-boy, I got a question."

"Hmm?" Cloud was going through the fridge.

"Leon's a pretty angsty bitch, so—"

"I heard that!" Leon shouted from his room.

"And I heard you and Cloud fucking last night, so deal with it." He looked back at Cloud. "So, as I was saying, Leon's a pretty angsty bitch, and you're…well, not. So, how did you two hook up?"

Cloud stood straight and got a thinking look on his face. "Well, if I remember right…Leon sorta stalked me at work for a few weeks then asked me out…I said no, 'cause I'm normally not into guys with scars. So then he trapped me in an alleyway and stuck his hand down my pants. Best hand job EVER!!" he grinned. "And ever since then we've been together!"

Axel chuckled. "Wow, a true romantic fairytale…" he leaned back on the back of the couch. "I don't think that'd work on Rox though…"

"Ooh, does Axel need dating advice?!" Cloud ran over and practically jumped onto the couch next to him. "Tell me about him, maybe I can help. If there's anything I've learned from dating Leon it's how to deal with hormonal boys."

Axel thought a bit. "Well, he's blond, adorable, and absolutely fuckable, but at the same time he's pissy, grumpy, and downright mean. He's also got very nice eyes. Oh, and he thinks he's straight."

"Oh, so he's a project, huh? I thought you weren't dealing with another guy like that? I mean, after Xem—"

"Ah, don't even mention his name!" Axel said in a whiney voice. "I spent three weeks on that jack ass and he wanted to top! No way in hell."

"But what if this Roxas kid wants to top?"

Axel shook his head, a sure look on his face. "No, that kid's definitely uke. I can tell. There's a certain glint in his eyes that says 'I want to be pounded into'. And I plan on satisfying that glint, until it says 'Thank you, oh great pounder of ass'. Yes, it shall be wonderful."

"You are so full of shit, Ax." Cloud said with a grin. "But either way, I wish you luck. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a sexy brunette waiting for me!" he hopped up and sorta skipped over to the door to his and Leon's room. He paused and looked back at Axel. "Oh, and why don't you try being the kid's friend? That might help you in the long run."

"Alright. Oh, and could you kids keep it down tonight? I need to get some sleep tonight."

"Can't make any promises!"

**LIKE, BORDER, MAN…I'M SO TRIPPING…**

Roxas stepped out of his shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He wiped some steam off the mirror before attending to his hair, trying to get it back into its usual springy shape. Once his goal was accomplished he tried the door to his room. He wasn't too surprised to find it jammed. (The thing had been in need for a fixing for a while now) He walked through Sora's door, planning on cutting through his room to get to his room. He froze when he heard a low whistle.

Axel was sitting on Sora's bed, grinning widely. "You just love to tease me, don't you?"

Roxas's eyes widened and his face reddened as he spun around, trying to shield his front. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"I invited him!" Sora said, entering the room with an armload of junk food and movies. He smiled brightly. "I wanted someone to watch movies with and since Riku's busy and you don't like watching movies with me, I called Axel. I found his number on your desk."

Axel's eyes glowed. "You kept my card, Rox? Aww! You do love me!"

"I do not! I was just gonna give it to Demyx!"

Sora stared at his twin. "Rox, not that I really care, but how long do you intend to stand naked in my room?"

"Ah, don't make it stop, Sora!!" Axel cried.

Roxas growled and ran out of the room. He returned five minutes later dressed in loose fitting pajamas. He sat down next to Axel, crossing his arms. Catching Axel's incredulistic stare, he stated, "I'm just here to make sure you don't molest my brother. He's an idiot so I was worried."

"Hey!" Sora cried, looking up from his spot on the end of the bed.

Axel smirked and leaned back on his hands. "No need to worry. I wouldn't try it for three reasons. One, he's not my type. Two, even if he was, Riku would kill me in a horribly painful way. And three…" he pounce on Roxas, immediately burying his face in the blond's neck, "the only ass I want is yours, cutie!"

Roxas started to try to push him off. "How many times do I gotta tell you?! Keep your damn hands to yourself!!"

"But you're skin is so soft, Roxxy!! I just wanna touch it!" he rubbed his hand against Roxas's arm.

"Sora, get him offa me!! What kind of brother are you?!"

Sora jumped up and plopped down on Axel's side. He glared down at him. "No raping my brother in my bed."

Axel grunted. The brunette was surprisingly heavy. "Fine, we'll move to _his_ bed then!"

"No raping my brother period!!"

"You're no fun, Sora!!"

Roxas rolled his eyes and pulled away from Axel. He turned his attention to the movie. "Rent? Are you serious? How _gay_ can you get?"

Sora frowned at him. "Shut up or I'll let Axel have his merry way with you."

"Keep talking Roxas!!" Axel exclaimed.

Roxas rubbed his temples. It was going to be a long night.

**THIS IS SO TOTALLY A BORDER!!!**

Roxas groaned and buried his face further into his pillow. His eyes shot open though when he felt arms tighten around him. He found himself face-to-chest with a sleeping Axel. He gulped, blushing at the close contact. _I bet the bastard planned this._ He grumbled in his head. He also wondered where Sora had disappeared to.

Though Roxas swore he was straight, he couldn't help but admit to himself that a sleeping Axel was kinda cute. At least he wasn't hitting on him or putting his hands places Roxas didn't want them. (A/N: or so he tells himself. Kukuku)

Roxas started to shift a bit, trying to get up without waking the redhead. Then suddenly Axel's hand moved to the back of his head and pulled their faces together, their lips meeting in a bruising kiss. As Axel's lips started to move and Roxas found himself giving in, kissing back slightly.

The little chibi Axel that resided in Axel's head started doing a victory dance. He started to run his tongue across Roxas's bottom lip but was pushed away sharply. He stared at the face of a very pissed of and confused Roxas. "What?"

"You bastard!! You're taking advantage of my sleepy stage! You are such a jerk!" Roxas jumped off the bed and bolted out of the room, heading towards his own.

"Roxas!" Axel jumped up as well and ran after him. But the blond was faster and had his door locked by the time Axel got there. He knocked on the door. "Oh, c'mon, Roxas! Don't be like this!"

"Shut up! I hate you!"

Sora sat up on the couch, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "What's wrong? Roxas mad about cuddling with you in his sleep?"

Axel frowned and tried the doorknob again. "No, he's being a bitch cause I kissed him AND HE LIKED IT."

"I did not! Go rot in a hole, you dirty bastard!" Roxas shouted from his room. He flung himself on his bed, touching his lips. _That was my first kiss, damn it…_

"Oh, c'mon, Rox!"

"Don't call me that!"

Sora fell back on the couch, covering his eyes with his arm. "Too early for this…must sleep…"

**A BORDER IS A MAGICAL THING THAT DEVIDES PARTS OF THE STORY**

Sora awoke when he rolled off the side of the couch. He yawned and sleepily rubbed his eyes. His nose twitched. There was a scent of lemony freshness in the air. "Rox?" he checked his brother's room, not all that surprised to find it in pristine order. Yep, Roxas was going through one of his phases.

You see, whenever Roxas was under a great deal of stress or was incredibly ticked off, he launched himself into distractions. These distractions included cleaning, working, and baking. The last was Sora's favorite by far.

Sora walked into the kitchen, instantly inhaling the scent of freshly baked goods. He spotted Roxas bent over to pull a batch of cookies from the oven. He laughed nervously. "I take it that Axel left?"

"Uh-huh." Roxas said as he set the tray on a cooling rack. "He told me to have you call him later." He sniffed and wiped some flour off his cheek.

Sora plucked a cookie from a plate, nibbling on it quietly. "So, how was it?"

"How was what?"

"You know what." Sora grinned widely. "The _kiss_. I mean, it was your first and all? What did he _taste_ like?"

Roxas's eye twitched. "Shut up."

"Aww, you're embararessed!! That's so adorable!!"

The front door burst open and Demyx ran in. "I smell shit muffins!!" he exclaimed, scanning the kitchen. His eyes landed on a tray filled with double-chocolate chip chocolate muffins. His mouth watered.

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Have at them, Demyx."

Demyx squealed and attacked them. "Ax called"—bite—"me and said" —bite—"you were" —swallow—"pissed so I rushed" —bite—"over to enjoy the" —bite—"spoils of it!" he swallowed again, grinning. Chocolate was stuck to his teeth. "So, what did he do to piss you off?"

"He kissed him!" Sora answered for him. "And guess what? Rox kissed back!"

"What?! Roxxy has accepted his sexuality?! That's wonderful!!"

"I am not gay!!" Roxas shouted, stomping his foot.

Demyx looked him over. "Says the boy in the frilly pink apron, who's baking cookies and muffins."

"And who cuddled with another boy all night." Sora added.

Roxas clenched his fists. "It's the only apron we have and baking's a very manly hobby!!"

"Suuuure…" the two said together.

"I hate you both so much…"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Kainichi: The shit muffins do exist!! They serve them at my school and they are SCRUMPTIOUS!!! Oh so very yummy in the tummy…so full of chocolatey goodness…-drool-

Roxas: -waves hand in front of her face- And…we've lost her…

Kainichi: -shakes head- Well, anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter…I'll try to release the next one as soon as possible.


	4. Chapter of the FUNK

Zexion watched the only costumers they had for the moment walk out before turning to consult his redheaded friend, who had been depressed all day. Zexion leaned against the counter. "So, are you going to tell me why you've been so pissy all day?"

Axel huffed and crossed his arms. He frowned. "Roxas. Not only is he ignoring all my calls, but he's banned me from his apartment. All we did was kiss. It's not like I held him down and had my way with his fragile virgin body. And he kissed me back, so he shouldn't be being such a bitch about it."

"Ah. Demyx did say he was pissed. Probably 'cause it was his first kiss and he's still in denial that he's gay."

"Shit, you mean I got his first kiss?!" Axel's eyes lit up. "That's fantastic!" he grinned. "Rox is so cute!!"

"Roxas? Roxas Hikari?" a quiet voice asked from behind them. They turned to see a girl in a white dress with long blonde hair. She looked them over. "Are you friends of Roxas?"

Axel's eyes narrowed. "Why?"

The girl stared back at him. "I know him. You his boyfriend?"

Axel sighed dreamily. "If only…"

"Why? How do you know Roxas?" Zexion asked, moving away from the counter.

The girl scrutinized them again. "I'm uh…a friend of his. My name is Naminé." She bowed her head politely. "Please pardon me for my rudeness. I hope you're treating Roxas well."

An idea suddenly struck Axel. He grabbed Naminé's shoulders. "You! You're Roxas's friend, right?! Then you know how I can win him over! Tell me, how can I make Rox like me? Cause right now he sorta…hates me…"

Naminé blinked in surprise. "But I thought…" she shook her head, "oh, never mind. So, what did you do to make Roxas hate you?"

Axel chewed his lip nervously. "I…kissed him."

Her eyes nearly bulged out. "You what?!" she sighed. "Fine, first thing you need to do is…"

**BORDERBORDERBORDERborderborderborderBORDERBORDERBORDER**

A drop of sweat rolled down Demyx's cheek. He panted heavily, his body beginning to get sore from the constant movement. He could hear Zexion let out a bored sigh. His ears rung from the loud music playing around them. "C'mon, don't give up yet, Zexy!"

"But Demyx, this is so boring."

"No, it's fun!"

The music came to an end. A Japanese-style smiley face appeared on the screen. "Player one wins! Player one wins!"

Demyx through his arms up in the air. "Yes! I win! Demyx wins! I am now officially Demyx OF THE FUNK!!!"

Zexion's head dropped. "I hate DDR…"

Demyx wasn't listening. "Say it! Say it, Zex!" he pointed at Zexion. "Say you're my be-otch! Say it!"

Sora giggled from his spot on Riku's lap. "Yeah, say it, Zexy!"

The whole 'gang' was gathered in Demyx's living room. Demyx had set up his Play Station and a dancing mat and proceeded to beat everyone at dancing. Riku, with his beloved brunette, were on the couch next to Roxas. Axel was sitting in the recliner across the room, sitting on the edge of his seat. For the past few days, strictly following Naminé's advice, he'd been Roxas's faithful servant. He didn't mind though. He found it oddly kinky.

"Axel," Roxas spoke, "I'm thirsty, go get me a soda."

"Yes, sir!" Axel bolted to the kitchen, returning not a minute later with a can of Sprite. He handed it to Roxas. "Do you need anything else, master?"

Roxas shook his head as he took a drink. "No, that is all. You may sit."

Axel nodded and sat back down on the recliner. He watched as Roxas sipped it, getting slightly excited as the blond licked some spilled drink off the side of the can. He grinned.

Demyx wiped sweat away from his forehead. "So, now that I have officially pwned you all at DDR, what do you guys wanna do?"

"Spin the bottle!" Sora exclaimed happily.

Demyx's eyes glowed. "Yeah!" he ran into his kitchen, sock surfing to his recycle bin, falling over in the process. "I'm okay!" he shouted and grabbed a bottle from the bin before running back in. The group had already formed a circle. He smacked Roxas, who was complaining.

"But I don't wanna kiss any of you guys!" Roxas whined.

"Too bad." Demyx tossed the bottle at him. "And for whining, you go first."

Roxas wrinkled up his nose. "You're plotting something." He spun the bottle and almost sighed in relief when it landed on Sora.

Sora's face scrunched up in disgust. "Ew! I don't wanna kiss my brother! That's gross!" he formed an X with his fingers and held them out. "Incest is wrong! WRONG!"

Roxas rolled his eyes and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "There. And I doubt any of you will complain." The others nodded in agreement.

Sora spun the bottle and it landed on Demyx. He peered over at Riku before giving Demyx a kiss on the nose. "Wouldn't want Riku to castrate you, ya know?"

Demyx nodded. He spun the bottle, singing; "Round n' round the bottle goes, where it stops nobody knows. Land bottle." It stopped, pointing to Axel. A slightly evil smile appeared on Demyx's face. "I'm gonna have fun with this!" he crawled across the circle and, after peeking back at Roxas, into Axel's lap. He grinned. "You'll thank me for this later." He whispered before pressing his lips tightly against his.

Axel's eyes widened slightly before realizing Demyx's plan and relaxing into it. He also formulated a plan of his own. He wrapped one arm around his waist to pull him closer and deepen the kiss.

Roxas glared at his best friend as a pang of jealously shot through him. What the hell did he think he was doing?! Demyx didn't like Axel, so why was he currently fusing himself to him?! Roxas shook his head. Wait, why did he care? It's not like _he_ liked Axel.

Suddenly Zexion stood up. "I'm going home." He said bitterly. He snatched his jacket off the couch and stormed out the door.

Demyx scrambled to his feet. "Zexion, wait! What's wrong?" he chased after him.

A dead silence filled the room. Axel was beginning to regret his decision as Roxas began to look around indifferently, only glancing at Axel once. Sora stared at Riku, wondering what they should do.

Demyx caught Zexion before he entered the elevator. He grabbed his arm. "Zex, what's wrong? Why're you leaving?"

Zexion looked at him before looking away sharply. "I didn't know you were interested in Axel."

"Interested in…why would you think that?"

"Well, you just made out with him in front of everyone."

Demyx blinked. "Oh…well, yeah, I can see how you could think that. But I was just trying to help out Axel. I was tryin' to make Rox jealous. Wait…what does that have to do with what we're talking about? Why are you leaving?"

Zexion pressed his thumb and index finger to his eyes. "Demyx, I swear, you are the biggest idiot I know."

"Hey! Stop avoiding the question!"

Zexion peered at him. "You really want to know? You wanna know why it bothered me so much?"

Demyx nodded vigorously. He let out a squeak when Zexion pinned him to the wall next to the elevator and covered his mouth with his. Just as he was about to give into the kiss, though, Zexion pulled away and walked into the elevator.

**BORDERBORDERBORDERborderborderborderBORDERBORDERBORDER**

Zexion rubbed his forehead worriedly as he rode the elevator. He was quite sure he'd single-handedly ruined his friendship with Demyx in one fatal swoop. He was also plotting ways to destroy Axel in extremely painful ways. As the elevator came to a stop he climbed out and started to pull on his jacket.

Just as Zexion was stepping outside he heard a loud "YAAAAH!!!" and was tackled to the ground. He looked up to see a very flustered Demyx. He was panting. "Five…flights…of stairs…"

Zexion's eyes widened. "You ran all the way down here?" the blond nodded. "Why?"

Demyx moved so Zexion could stand. He braced himself on his knees. "I didn't want…to miss you…I wanted to…tell you…something." He spoke between pants.

Zexion brushed himself off. "What?"

Demyx grabbed his collar and jerked him into a kiss. He glared at him. "You do NOT instigate a kiss and then walk away, you jerk! Now you finish what you started, damn it!"

"Uh…"

"No! No 'uh'! Kiss! Now!" Demyx stomped his foot childishly. "Now, dang it!!"

Zexion chuckled slightly and caressed Demyx's face softly. He kissed him gently. He jumped back when Demyx buried his hands in his hair and bit down on his lip. Blushing, he rubbed his lip. "What the hell, Dem?!"

Demyx smiled shyly and rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, I'm just sorta impatient about this."

Zexion smiled. "You're so weird…"

"I know, I know. Can we try this again?" Demyx asked, pouting slightly.

Zexion smirked and opened his arms. "Get over here."

**BORDERBORDERBORDERborderborderborderBORDERBORDERBORDER**

Axel glanced at Roxas, who was sitting in the passenger seat of his car. Sora had decided to crash at Riku's and told Axel to drive Roxas home. The blond in question still refused to look at Axel. Axel was torn between either he should be happy about it or not. For one thing, it meant he obviously had some feelings for the redhead. But then again, if he did, Axel might have ruined any chance he had with him.

Axel sighed. "Rox, you know that there's nothing between me and Demyx, right?"

"Whatever. I don't care." Roxas stated coldly, fiddling with his seatbelt. "You and Dem can do whatever you want. It doesn't matter to me."

Axel winced. That didn't sound good. "Rox…"

"We're here." Roxas unbuckled himself and started climbing out.

Axel grabbed his arm. He looked up at him meaningfully. "I mean it, Rox, there's absolutely nothing between me and Demyx. To tell you the truth, I was thinking of you while I was kissing him."

Roxas blushed slightly and pulled away. "Whatever. I'll call you later, Ax." He ran inside.

Axel stared after him. Slowly it hit him. _'I'll call you later, __**Ax**__.'_ He'd called him 'Ax'! And he was going to call him!

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Kainichi: Anyone who can tell me where the 'of the funk' came from will get a free virtual cookie!!

Sora: COOKIES?!

Riku: -pulls on leash- Down, boy!

Axel: Ooh, kinky!!


	5. Zombie cuddle

Roxas grudgingly made his way to the front door. Who the hell would be at his door at 10 p.m.? Sora was staying the night at Riku's so he'd planned on having a nice, quiet night to himself. His eyes widened when he took in the sight of Axel, dressed in a long nightshirt and loose fitting red sweatpants. "What the heck?"

Axel grinned nervously, shifting the backpack on his shoulder. "I kinda…got kicked out of my apartment."

"Wh…wait, what? How? Why?"

"It's Cloud and Leon's anniversary or somethin'."

**BORDER**

"AHH! Cloud!"

**BORDER**

"Anyway, they kicked me out and I need a place to stay. Normally I would've gone to Zex but he's still out with Dem so…Can I crash here?"

Roxas moved to shut the door. "No. Go away."

Axel stuck his foot in the door to prevent it from shutting. "Aw, c'mon, Rox! Why can't I stay? Just for tonight."

"Because. If I let you stay here you'll just be hitting on me all night. And then after I fall asleep you'll probably sneak into my bed and grope me. Then you'll trick me into kissing you again. No thanks." He pushed on the door.

"I promise to be good! Please? Hey, I brought you something!" he dug in his bag and pulled out a small box. "Green tea pocky. It's your favorite, right?"

Roxas paused. He looked at the box. Damn, his biggest weakness. He sighed and released the door. Stepping aside, he let Axel enter, snatching the box from him. He quickly pulled out a stick and stuck it in his mouth, nearly groaning at the exquisite taste.

Axel grinned again. "You know, that's seriously a major turn-on."

Roxas pushed him out of the way as he headed to the kitchen. "You said you'd behave."

"Of course, of course." Axel went to drop his stuff in Roxas's room, but changed his direction when said blond shouted at him to take Sora's room. "Rox, you're no—" he caught himself and started to whistle nonchalantly.

Five minutes later the two of them were seated on the couch. Roxas was leaning back, reading a book. Axel flipped through the channels on the TV. A smirk came to his face when he spotted a particular movie on. Night of the Living Dead.

Roxas peered over the top of his book and instantly the color drained from his face. "Axel…"

"Hmm? What is it, Rox?"

"Uh…nothing, never mind." Roxas went back to trying to read his book.

Axel smirked his evil little smirk and waited for the show to begin.

_**Flashback**_

_Naminé made a circular motion with her left hand. "So yeah, Roxas has always had this huge fear of zombies. Don't know why, but I think it's Sora's fault. But you know Roxas; he's got a lot of pride. A _lot_ of pride. And because of that pride, he'll never admit that he's afraid."_

_**End of Flashback**_

Roxas let out a small squeak as a zombie bit into another victim. His book had fallen to the floor when the first zombie jumped out. His eyes widened and he chewed on his bottom lip. His hands were clutched together, squeezed between his legs.

Axel had his arm draped across the back of the couch behind Roxas, fighting back laughing. "What's wrong, Rox? You look a little high-strung."

"Nothing!" Roxas exclaimed in a high-pitched voice. He swallowed thickly and stood quickly. "W-well, I think I'm gonna go to bed. Night!" he turned towards his room and started to walk, but ended up tripping over his own feet and landing in Axel's lap. He glared up at the redhead. "Don't you say a word."

Axel grinned down at him. "About what, my dear lap candy?"

Roxas was about to shoot out a sarcastic insult but froze when he heard a loud screaming behind him. He peeked only to hide his face in Axel's chest. "God damn it, turn that thing off!"

Axel stared. "You scared?"

"Yes! Yes, alright! I'm scared! Zombies scare the shit out of me! Now turn off the fucking TV!"

"Alright, alright." Axel pressed the power button on the remote. He wrapped his arms around Roxas, rubbing his back soothingly. "You know, it's okay to be afraid. It's actually kinda cute."

"Shut up." Came Roxas's muffled reply. He pushed away to stand up but found Axel wouldn't let him. "Axel, let me go. I'm going to bed."

Axel stared at his face, his the perfect image of seriousness. He reached up and caressed Roxas's cheek. "Roxas, do you really not like me? I mean, are you still sure girls are the thing for you?"

Roxas blushed and looked away. "I-I don't know. Let me go."

"No, not until I know how you feel. I mean, I like you. I _really_ like you, but I don't think I can keep chasing after you. If you don't think you like me, or guys in general, I'm just going to have to stop. How would you feel if I just didn't come around here anymore?"

Roxas watched him. He sighed and stood. "Listen, Ax, I'll admit that I do like having you around. And I…" he blushed, "kinda like the attention, I guess. I don't know if I like guys more than girls. I'm really confused right now…"

Axel stood as well. He set his hands on Roxas's shoulders, smiling. "That'll do." He leaned down and kissed his cheek, giving his ear an affectionate nip, whispering, "If you ever want to experiment, give me a shout." He went to Sora's room.

Roxas was left frozen, his face a lovely shade of red.

**BORDER**

"That's just too cute." Demyx stated as him and Sora watched the scene in front of them.

"Oh yeah." Sora agreed.

Axel and Roxas were cuddled up on Sora's bed, sound asleep. Roxas had his back against Axel's chest with his arms wrapped around his waist securely. Axel was nuzzling his neck from behind, smiling contently.

Roxas then started to stretched, running a hand down his face. "Ergh…" he grumbled, rolling over and burying his face in Axel's chest. "No liight…" he slurred sleepily.

"That is just adorable!" Demyx squealed, clapping.

Roxas jolted up at that. He stared down at Axel, who had grabbed a pillow at the loss of Roxas to cuddle with, then looked at the guests. Then he did something that would forever live on in all occupants of the room's, and possibly the entire building, memory. He shrieked.

Axel jolted up sleepily. "The hell?"

Roxas tried to scurry away and ended up falling off the bed. "What the hell are you doing in my bed!"

"Hey, this is my bed!" Sora interjected.

Axel rubbed one of his eyes with the palm of his hand. "It's too early for this…and you're the one who climbed into bed with me. You were mumbling something about a zombie in your closet."

Sora started laughing. "Oh my god, you still freak out about that? You're such a sissy!" he clutched his stomach from how hard he was laughing.

Roxas glared at his brother. "Shut up! I was just a kid!"

Axel looked back and forth between the two. He looked over at Demyx. "Am I the only one confused?"

"Yep." Demyx stuffed his hands in his pockets. He grinned. "When we were kids me and So convinced Rox that there was a zombie in his closet that only appeared when he angered us, since it was our servant. He didn't believe us so I dressed up as one and hid in there. Then after he fell asleep I snuck out and scared the shit out of him."

"Yeah, and then he ran straight into my room and slept in my bed. So now every time he sees something with zombies in it he gets nightmares and sleeps with me in my bed." Sora finished explaining, grinning widely.

"That's…adorable." Axel said, slightly dazed. He looked down at Roxas. "So big bad Roxxy needs someone to cuddle with when he has nightmares? Aww…"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up." Roxas ordered, clutching his head. "I hate you all…so much…"

Demyx grinned and knelt down to hug him. "But you and Ax were so cute! You were all cuddly and huggy! It was beautiful!" he pulled back as a thought came to him. "Hey, wait a minute…why is Axel here anyway?" his eyes widened and he pointed dramatically at him. "You let Axel sex you up, didn't you!"

"What? No! Oh, god no!" Roxas started shaking his head vigorously. "The idiot just got kicked out of his apartment! That's all!"

"Uh-huh. Suuuure."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Kainichi: -sigh- another chapter done. And it seems like Axel and Rox are getting closer…who knows what the next chapter might have in stock. Kukukuku

Axel: Ooh! Smex soon?

Roxas: Oh lord…

Kainichi: (in sing-song voice) I'll never tell…


	6. Dressing room of horrors

Demyx pouted at Zexion

Demyx pouted at Zexion. He was sitting on the floor behind the counter as Zexion rung up stuff for a customer. "But Zexy, you worked late last week! You never spend any time with me!"

"Of course I spend time with you, Dem, _you're always here_. You never leave." Zexion stated curtly. He waved as the customer left. "Come again."

Demyx's lower lip jutted out further. "You say that like you don't want me here…"

Zexion looked at him and sighed. He closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You're such a baby."

"But that's why you love me, right?" Demyx asked, bouncing up. He looked around the empty store before grinning evilly. "Hey, Zexy…" —he hooked a finger in one of Zexion's belt loops and pulled him to him— "there's no one here." He said, licking his lips seductively. He then grinned brightly. "Wanna fool around in the dressing room?"

Zexion's eyes widened and his mouth went dry. Not trusting his voice he nodded, letting the blond lead him to the dressing room. With a smirk he pushed Demyx against the door and started to ravish his mouth. His left hand snaked under his loose blue shirt, slowly trailing upwards. He pressed his hand against the blond's taught stomach, which made him giggle.

Demyx reach over and opened the door the dressing room. Without breaking the kiss they stumbled in. Zexion pulled apart for a second to nibble on his bottom lip before diving back in. He guided Demyx backwards towards the bench he knew was there. Demyx's knees hit the edge and he fell back, landing on something soft. Something that grunted. He looked to see that he what it was.

He was sitting in Axel's lap.

Axel peered at him. "As cute as you are, Dem, you're sitting on my crotch and it hurts. Move." He looked up at a rather hot and bothered Zexion. "And I see you're getting plenty of work done, my faithful employee."

"Oh, shut up." Zexion said as he helped Demyx up. "I forgot you were here."

Demyx, who had magically recovered from his 'excitement', shot Axel a glare. "What're you doing in here? Are you trying to cheat on my poor, innocent Roxxy?!"

Axel stood with a sigh. "For one, I can't cheat on him since we're not dating. Two, I'm not dead. And three, he's not innocent. Have you heard him when he's pissed? Shit, he could out-curse the nastiest sailor any day of the week."

Zexion rolled his eyes. "I'm going back to work." He said as he went back to the counter.

Demyx sat down next to Axel, maneuvering so he was sitting Indian-style. "Sooooo…How are you and Roxxy? Any luck yet?"

Axel's head dropped and his shoulders slumped. "I'm a failure."

"Epically?" Demyx asked with a grin. When he saw that Axel didn't move he frowned. "You're serious? Like, what's been going on?"

Axel fisted his hair, glaring at the floor. "I try to kiss him, he slaps me. I try to grab his ass, he slaps me. I try to sneak into his bed while he's sleeping; he kicks me in the fucking groin. What does a guy have to do to get some damn action?!"

Demyx got a thoughtful look on his face for a second before grinning. "I know!!" he grabbed Axel's shoulders and turned him so he was looking him in the face. "You should stop trying!!"

Axel stared at him. "You're kidding, right? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard you say."

"No, no, listen. Liiiisten! If you ignore him, he'll get confused and frustrated! Then he'll come to you and make a move. That's how he got his last girlfriend. She never spoke to him, 'cause she really liked him and she was really shy. Eventually he got annoyed, because no one really ignores him so he marched up to her and said 'I don't know why you hate me, but I like you. Please be my girlfriend.'."

Axel nodded. "Alright…so I ignore him and he'll ask me out?"

"It's a possibility."

"I'll do it!"

**Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar**

Two weeks later Roxas found himself standing in front of Axel's door, incredibly pissed off. He pounded on the door, fully prepared to yell at Axel for at least good ten minutes. What he didn't expect, though, was to be pulled into a tight embrace the moment the door was opened. "Huh?"

The spiky-haired blond slightly taller than him that had attached himself pulled back. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe you're here! Ax has told me so much about you! You're just like he described! Oh my god, you're so cute! I always knew my Axel had good taste!" he pulled him back into a hug and buried his face in his hair. "Oh, you're hair smells so good!! Just like strawberries! It's soft too! That's so cool! I love it!"

"H-huh?" Roxas repeated, confused.

"Cloud, release him." A gruff voice commanded and the blond was pulled off. A chocolate haired man with a diagonal scar across his nose was restraining him. He looked Roxas us over. "So, you're the famous Roxas?" when the smaller blond nodded feebly, he grunted. "Well, come in then. Axel's out but he should be back in."

Before Roxas could respond, Cloud grabbed his arm and _hauled_ him inside. He started guiding him to the couch. "So, I'm Cloud. That over there's my lovely boyfriend Leon, so hands off. We're Ax's roommates. I'm so glad you came to visit! I've been dying to meet you ever since Axxy told me about you. He talks about you a lot, you know. Pretty much all he talks about nowadays. You and this new show he found. I think it's called Naruto, but I dunno. So, how are you?"

Roxas sat on the couch, his mind blank from the rush of information Cloud had given him. "Um…fine?"

Leon, who had migrated to the kitchen and retrieved a beer from the fridge, shot him a sympathetic look. "You should see him when he has sugar."

Cloud pouted at him. "Aw, you're so mean, Leon! You're supposed to love me!"

At the sight of the pout something struck Roxas that made the color drain from his face. This man was just like Demyx!

Leon walked into the living room, taking a swig of beer. He stared at Roxas. "We've heard a lot about you, kid."

Roxas nodded. "Um…where is Axel, by the way?"

"Out getting groceries. If you're planning on sexing him up or beating the shit out of him, please wait until he puts them away."

Cloud slapped Leon on the arm. "Leon, be nice! He might be our future son-in-law!" when the other two just stared at him, he shrugged. "What? I got caught in the moment."

Leon sighed. "Cloud, why don't you go make our guest some snacks?"

Cloud grinned. "Of course!" he dashed to the kitchen and immediately started to gather together food.

Leon sat down on the couch. "Sorry about him, he's just excited. He's normally semi-normal."

"Don't worry about it; I'm actually used to it. I have a friend that's a lot like him."

"Ah. So, why'd you come over?"

Roxas scratched the back of his head, embarrassed. "Well, Axel's been giving me the cold shoulder and I wanted to find out why."

"Oh."

The door opened and a bag laden Axel walked in. "Damn it, Leon, I am never going grocery shopping for you again. Could you get anymore specific?"

"Yes, I could. And you have a guest." He said, gesturing to Roxas.

Axel stared at him for a second before heading to the kitchen. "Hey, Rox." He started putting things away.

Leon watched as Roxas glared at Axel's back and gritted his teeth before standing. "Cloud, c'mon, we're going out."

"Aw, but Axxy just got home!" Cloud whined.

"That's the point." He walked over and grabbed Cloud's arm, dragging the blond out of the apartment. "See you, Axel, Roxas. You know the rules."

As soon as the door closed Roxas stood up and stomped off to the kitchen. He glared at Axel as he put away the groceries.

"So, what're you doin' here?" Axel asked as he finished putting things away.

"Why're you being such an asshole?! You've hardly even spoken to me in weeks, you never come over to hang out, and you're just being a bitch! What the hell's wrong with you?!"

Axel blinked at him, before shrugging. "Been busy."

"Oh, like hell. Other than work, you don't do squat." Roxas walked over to him, his arms crossed. "You pissed at me or something? I mean, I thought we were friends."

Axel started rummaging through the fridge for something to drink. "I don't know, are we? You don't seem to like having me around most the time. A couple weeks ago when we went over to Riku's you kneed me in the crotch."

"You tried to stick your hand down my pants!" Roxas squeaked. "It was in self defense!"

Axel shrugged. "Alright, fair enough. Reason I haven't been around much is that I was busy with this guy that I met. He works in the food court, really cute. Name's Marluxia, maybe you know him."

Roxas stared at him. "Oh." He stared at the floor. "I see."

When Axel looked up he noticed Roxas's shoulders shaking slightly. "Rox, are you…are you crying?"

Roxas spun around and started to run towards the door. Before he could get outside, though, he ran straight into someone. He looked up to see the annoyed face of Leon.

Cloud was behind Leon. "See, I told you we needed to help!" he pushed past Leon to get to Roxas. "C'mon, kiddo, lets go talk."

Roxas shook his head, wiping his face. "I just need to get home…"

Cloud wasn't listening and continued to pull him. He took him into a bedroom and made him sit down on the bed. "Now, first off let me say that Axxy's an oblivious moron when it comes to other people's feelings, that's why he can't hold onto a guy." He sat down next to Roxas.

Roxas continued to stare at the ground. "I know, it's just…I kinda got used to him being around and stuff. Not many people pay that much attention to me. I mean, I know that my brother and Demyx are there for me whenever I need it, but…When Axel was around he listened to everything I said and watched what I did. I guess it just made me feel…" he trailed off.

"Special?" Cloud offered.

Roxas nodded. "Yeah, I guess so."

Cloud smiled at him and tackled him. "Then ya just gotta let him know how you feel!" he exclaimed, burying his face in Roxas's hair. "Being honest with yourself and your partner is a key component to every relationship. Take me and Leon, when we first moved in together we nearly broke up because we never talked." He sat up again, still hugging the younger boy. "It was Axxy who made us realize it. He'd been friends with Leon for a while, way before I ever met him, so he knew what was bothering him. Saved our relationship."

Roxas tilted his head to the side. "Really?"

"Uh-huh! Now, let big brother Cloud give you some advice."

**Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar**

Leon watched the two blonds disappear into the bedroom before looking over at Axel, who was standing in the doorway to the kitchen. "You're an idiot, you know that, right?"

"Yep." Axel agreed, taking a drink out of the can in his hand. "My plan was working until I pushed it too far. Think Cloud can smooth things over?"

Leon shrugged. "Depends. You're lucky he's around, I would've left you out to dry."

"Of course you would have." Axel sighed and went over to his door. "If Roxas doesn't still hate me when Cloud's done with him, can you send him in here so I can apologize?"

"Sure."

**Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar**

Axel looked up when his door opened and Roxas stepped in, closing the door behind him. He moved to sit up, "Rox, I'm so—"

"Shut up." Roxas cut him off. He walked over to the bed and sat on the edge of it. "Just…just listen, okay?" He took in a deep breath before letting it out slowly. "I like you. A lot. You make me feel," —he shuddered slightly— "special. I still like girls, but I guess you're an…exception? What I'm trying to say is; will you" —he swallowed thickly— "be my boyfriend?"

Axel let out a very unmanly squeal and glomped Roxas, knocking them both to the floor. He didn't care though. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, YES!!" he started kissing at Roxas's neck.

Roxas squirmed, trying to push him off. "Axel, let go! Stop that!" he let out an unintentional giggle as Axel licked his way up to his ear. "That tickles!"

Axel just grinned against his skin before biting down lightly on his earlobe. Life had suddenly got much more interesting.

**To Be Continued**

Kainichi: I'm back. And first of all, I want to thank everyone who sent me well wishes. It made me feel a lot better. So thanks a bunch. –bows- you guys are great.

Axel: -does happy dance- I HAVE ME AN ANGST LITTLE BLOND BOYFRIEND!!

Roxas: -rolls eyes- I hate my life…

Cloud: -claps- I had a big part!! Yay!!

Kainichi: -hearts in eyes- I love you, spastic Cloudy!! –glomps-

Roxas: -stares at Kai then at readers- Well, seeing as how she's a complete moron, I guess we'll be going now. See you next chapter.


	7. Meet the 'family'

Axel grinned, running a hand through his hair. He was waiting for the elevator to reach Roxas's floor. It was going to be his first time visiting the blond since they became official. (Chibi Axel: -squeal-) It was strange, but now that they had crossed the line between friends and couple, Axel found himself worrying about his appearance more. He'd even gone so far to attempt to brush his hair. Needless to say, it didn't go well.

The elevator gave off a quiet _ding_ and the doors slid open. Axel started walking, counting the doors as he passed them. D4, D6, D8, and ah, D10. Knowing that he didn't have to knock, thanks to Sora, Axel just pulled open the door and stepped in. He put on his usual cocky, Axel-smirk as he removed his shoes. "Roxxy, honey, I'm home!"

There was a crash in the kitchen followed by a familiar 'Damn it!'. Roxas hopped into the living room, clutching his left foot. He shot Axel a glare. "Don't do that! You surprised me!"

Axel's smirk only grew. "Want me to kiss it better?"

At that point Roxas started looking for something to throw at him.

With impeccable timing, as usual, a shirtless Sora walked out of his room, toweling his hair. A pair of baggy jeans hung teasingly off his hips. "Hey, Rox we're out of shamp…" his voice traveled off when he caught sight of Axel. His face transformed from 'Happy-look-at-the-pretty-sky' Sora to what many called 'I-will-rip-your-face-off-with-my-teeth-and-bath-in-your-blood' Sora. An inhuman growl rumbled from deep within his chest and instantly in front of Axel, the front of the older male's shirt in his death grip.

"Why have you been ignoring my brother?" the question was asked in a quiet, nearly demonic voice.

Axel smiled nervously. His life depended on what his next utterance would be. "Heh?" The chibi Axel in his head frowned. Brilliant, Axel, bloody brilliant.

"Sora, calm down." Roxas ordered, sounding bored.

"No! Because of him you were extra angsty for _two freaking weeks_! I was forced to listen to 'My Chemical Romance' and 'Bullet for my Valentine' for TWO FREAKING WEEKS!!" Sora growled again and started shaking Axel. "Do you have any idea how annoying his angst music is?! I thought my ears were going to bleed!"

"Sora!"

"What?!" Sora whirled his head around. His eyes widened.

Roxas dangled a package of Oreos. "Double stuffed."

Sora dropped Axel's shirt and ran over, snatching the package from his twin. "COOKIES!!" he grinned back at Axel. "Hey, Ax, you want some?"

Axel blinked. "Uh, sure."

"Well, too bad." He went into the kitchen and returned with two large glasses of milk and the Oreos tucked under his arm. He set the milk on the coffee table, followed by the cookies before sitting on the couch. He moved his head from side to side, singing softly. "Nothin' goes together like milk and an Oreo cookie. O. R. E. O."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Well, that should keep him occupied for at least thirty minutes." He gestured with his head at his room. "Wanna go play video games?"

Axel grinned. "Sure."

**If I bit my lip, would you kiss it better?**

"You cheat." Axel grumbled, dropping his controller.

Roxas smirked. "Nope, you just suck." He stood and went over to his book/video game case. "Want do you want to play next? I just got Clash of Ninja 5."

Axel laid back on the bed, scooting up so his legs didn't dangle off the edge. "No more games."

Roxas went over and sat on the edge of the bed. He started fiddling with the hem of Axel's pants as silence enveloped them. "So, what do you want to do?"

Axel smiled up at him. "Well, everything I want to do involve you under me, preferably naked, moaning and—" a punch to the stomach shut him up, but he continued to grin.

"You're such a pervert." A now pink faced Roxas said, crossing his arms.

"Yes, we all know this." He grinned and propped himself up. "So, do you wanna make out?"

"N-not really…"

Axel pouted. "C'mon, Roxxy, we haven't had a good make out session since we hooked up. Pwease?"

Roxas groaned. "Alright." He pulled his legs up on the bed and turned towards Axel. He blushed. "So, exactly how do we start this?"

Axel patted his hips. "Well, first you get on top of me and then we kiss."

"Wh-why do I have to get on you?!"

"If you'd prefer, I could be on top."

"That's not what I meant!"

Axel grinned and patted his hips again. "It'll be funner this way. Now, c'mon, get on."

Roxas, blushing like mad, did as he was told. He let Axel position his legs so he was straddling him. Swallowing thickly and staring down at Axel's chest, he asked, "What now?"

Axel threaded his fingers into the soft blond hair and pulled him down into a soft kiss that quickly turned heated. He nipped at Roxas's lips, causing him to gasp. Taking advantage of the moment he plunged his tongue into the warm cavern.

**I lost my teddy bear; can I sleep with you instead?**

Zexion, Roxas, Axel, Riku, Sora, and Leon all cringed simultaneously at the squeal that ripped through the air.

Cloud and Demyx had their palms pressed together, fingers laced, and were hopping up and down. "We're like soul twins!!" they squealed together.

Leon shot Axel an irritated look. "_Why_ did you bring him here?"

Axel smiled nervously. "To let you guys meet my friends?" he flinched as Leon's hand came in contact with the back of his head. "Ouch!"

"Leon!" Cloud shouted, thrusting Demyx in front of him, a determined look on his face. "We're adopting him!"

Demyx grinned and threw his arms around Leon. "Daddy!"

Silence filled the room as Demyx continued to snuggle into Leon's chest. Cloud stomped his foot. "Leeeeeeon! Hug your son!"

Leon looked at his boyfriend with a look of pure rage in his eyes. "Cloud, he's five years younger than me for one, and for two, if you do not remove him from me this instance I will never let you sleep on the bed ever again and I will throw him out the nearest window."

"Demy!!" Cloud exclaimed, pulling Demyx away and hugging him tightly again. "You're a horrible parent, Leon! I hate you!"

Leon rolled his eyes. "Cloud, go make dinner."

"Okay!" Cloud grinned and released Demyx to go to the kitchen.

Demyx ran over to Zexion and started tugging at his sleeve. "Zexy, guess what I decided!!" he pointed in the direction Cloud had gone. "I wanna be just like him when I grow up!!"

Zexion stared at him. Axel grinned over his shoulder. "Then I suggest you ram your head into a wall repeatedly."

Roxas rolled his eyes and made his way to the couch. "You guys are insane."

"You just realized this?" Riku asked sarcastically, plopping down onto the couch as well. He grabbed Sora around the waist and pulled him into his lap. "So, what's for dinner?"

Axel smiled innocently. "We could have dinner ale uke?"

Demyx looked at him, tilting his head to the side. "What's that?"

"That's where you eat your food off your partner, usually whoever bottoms." Leon answered, sounding bored from his new spot on a recliner. He had a book in his hand now.

Roxas, Demyx, and Sora's faces all flushed at once. "WHAT?!"

Riku rubbed his chin with one hand, using the other to keep Sora in place. "Hmm…sounds interesting."

Sora stared at him with wide eyes. "Riku!"

"What? Just saying it sounds interesting."

"Pervert."

Zexion looked over at Leon. "So, how did you meet Cloud?"

Axel answered first. "Gave him a hand-job in an alley."

Leon blushed and tossed his book at him. "Shut up!" he noticed the others staring at him and his blush deepened. "Ergh…"

Cloud stepped out with an apron with the words 'Guess what I have on under this' stitched into on. He had a large bowl in his arms and was stirring it. He grinned at Leon. "Oh, don't be so shy, Leon!" he sighed romantically. "I still remember the feel of your ha—"

"You're sleeping on the couch tonight." Leon cut him off, crossing his arms.

Cloud pouted. "But Leeeeeon!"

"Aren't they an adorable couple?" Demyx cooed. The group looked at him. "What? They just balance each other, it's so cute!"

Cloud shrugged and went back to the kitchen. Silence enveloped the group. Roxas coughed. "So, uh…how did you meet Axel? You guys don't seem like the type to be friends."

Leon blinked. "We're friends?"

Axel shot him a playful scowl before grinning at Roxas. "Our meeting wasn't as interesting as his and Cloud's. We actually met through his sister. Oh, you'd love her, Rox. She's adorable!"

"I'd hardly call Yuffie adorable…" Leon grumbled.

"Well, _anyway_, I met Yuffie at Hot Topic and we hit it off so we hung out a lot. Then she invited me over here for dinner, you see, she lived with Leon. That's when I met him. Oh, you should've seen him. He put his steak knife to my throat!"

"I thought you were trying to come onto her!" Leon shouted in defense.

Axel waved it away as if it was a gnat. "Yeah, yeah. So, after a while me and Leon became friends. That's why when Yuf had to leave to go to college, she gave me her room. And as much as Leon hates to admit it, he loves me and couldn't bare the thought of me gone."

"Yeah, it's just a fleeting fantasy." Leon muttered.

Cloud clapped. "Dinner's ready, boys! Come get it while it's hot!"

**Is it hot in here, or is it just you?**

Cloud sighed contently, settling into the covers of his and Leon's bed. "Tonight was good." He spoke as Leon pulled off his shirt. He grinned. "Didn't you like Axxy's friends?"

Leon shrugged, making his way to the bed. "They're alright, you seemed to have fun." He slipped under the covers next to Cloud, who immediately cuddled up against him. He let out a pleased sigh at the feel of the blond's flannel pajamas(1) against his bare skin. Wrapping his arms around Cloud's waist, he gave him a peck on the lips.

**Gracious Sex Scene!!**

Cloud giggled and kissed him back, running fingers through the silky brown hair. The kiss soon turned hot and wet, Cloud climbing on top of Leon. He left the delicious mouth to kiss at the tan throat. He growled territorially before biting down on his shoulder. He ran his hands over Leon's exposed chest, running his thumbs over the hardening nipples. His eyes met Leon's hazy ones.

"I want you." Cloud stated in a lust saturated voice.

Leon nodded, reaching over to the nightstand. He quickly found what he was searching for; the bottle of lube. He pressed it into Cloud's hand. "Do me."

Taking the bottle and opening it he quickly spread some on his fingers. He nuzzled Leon's neck, biting him once again, as he slipped his hand into the back of the brunet's pants. His free hand slipped into the front of the pants, giving the hardening member a few strokes.

Leon's back arched off the bed as he thrust into the hand. His own shaking hands started unbuttoning Cloud's pajama shirt, giving him full view of the pale chest. A deep moan escaped him. "Q-quit teasing!"

Cloud grinned down at him before pressing their lips together. He crocked his fingers to rub against that special bundle of nerves, swallowing Leon's moans. As he pulled back he trapped the slightly older man's bottom lip between his teeth, sucking on it slightly. He let it go and grinned again, crocking his fingers a second time. "What do we say, Leon?"

Leon thrust down on the fingers wantonly. "P-please!"

"Good boy." He pulled out his fingers and pulled down his pants, freeing the part of him that begged for more attention. "My, my, you certainly are excited." Cloud teased, slipping down between his legs. He nuzzled his erection for a moment before licking the tip. He continued doing this, never giving it more than a lick or nip. It wasn't until he felt persistent fingers clutch his hair and shoved his head forward did he take it into his mouth.

Leon shuddered as warmth surrounded him. His breath hitched as Cloud began to move, scraping his teeth lightly against the sensitive skin. He released his hold on the blond's head to grip the sheets. It took all his self-control not to plead for more. "Cloud, I'm…I'm gonna…" he arched off the bed as he came, spilling into his lover's mouth.

Cloud sat up, licking his lips. "Sweet." He commented before lifting Leon's legs over his shoulders. He positioned himself. "Ready?"

Their eyes met for a moment. Leon smiled at him. The smile faded, however, as he was breeched. With a grunt, he squeezed Cloud. "Move. Now."

"As you wish." Cloud thrusted. He set a steady pace, before picking up. His mind filled with white noise, blocking out everything but Leon's moans. A smirk formed on his lips with he felt the tip of the brunet's renewed erection rub against his stomach. He kissed him, grabbing a hold of it, but not moving his hand. His free hand held Leon's hip down to prevent him from bucking.

Leon groaned. He needed friction and he needed it _now_. "Cloud!" he nearly growled.

"Yes, love?" Cloud asked sweetly, slowing his pace.

"If you do not fuck me into the mattress this second, we're never having sex again." That was definitely a growl.

Cloud smirked and bit down on his shoulder. "We can't have that now, can we?" at that, his thrusts became faster, harder. He shifted his hips to get a better angle until—

"Oh, Shiva(2), Cloud!"

There it was. The sweet spot. Cloud pulled out nearly all the way before driving back in fully, hitting the spot dead on. White stars exploded behind Leon's eyes as he approached his second orgasm of the night. "Cloud…ah! Harder! _Harder_!"

Cloud obeyed, thrusting as hard as he could. He let out a moan as his member was squeezed Leon unintentionally as he came. With another pleasured moan, he followed suit, shooting his seed into the man beneath him. He braced himself with his hands on either side of Leon's head, his arms shaking. They basked in the after glow for a moment before—

There was a pounding on the door. "Can you two keep it down?! Those of use _not_ getting laid are trying to sleep!" Axel's irritated voice came slightly muffled through the door. They heard him stomp back to his room.

Cloud started giggling and fell onto his side. He clutched his stomach as he continued to laugh. "Damn neighbors." He said between giggles.

Leon rolled his eyes. So, there normal rolls were already back in place. "Cloud, go get me a towel. I'm a mess."

"But I wanted to cuddle!"

Another eye roll. "Towel first, cuddle later."

Cloud let out a melodramatic sigh. "Fine." He hopped up and walked through the door that connected their room to the bathroom. He grabbed a towel and, after dampening it with warm water, went back to Leon. He cleaned him up before tossing the towel to the corner of the room. With an adorable pout in place, he crawled over to Leon's side. "Cloudy cuddle time?"

Leon rolled his eyes again but opened his arms nonetheless. "Cloudy cuddle time."

"Yay!" Cloud squealed, attaching himself to the older male's waist. He buried his face in the tan chest before him. "I like Cloudy cuddle time."

Leon smiled softly and ran his hands through Cloud's hair to relax him. He soon started to drift to sleep, arms still tightly wound around him. "Cloud?" he whispered, unsure if he was still awake.

"Hmm?"

Leon kissed his forehead. "I love you."

Cloud grinned and snuggled against his shoulder. "Love ya too, 'eon." He said in a sleepy slur. "Now we sleep. I's tired."

Leon chuckled as he let himself fall asleep.

**To be continued**

(1) It's one of my greatest fantasies, Cloud in flannel jammies. Adorableness. (2) I play FFVII a lot so that's where I got Shiva from, she's a summon and also a sort of 'god' in FFX. I kinda didn't want them to refer to our world god.

Kainichi: I support spastic, _seme_ Cloud!

Cloud and Leon: As do I.

Kainichi: -peace sign- I thought I should put a lemon in this chapter, to thank all the readers who've stuck with me this long. I know it's not the main pairing, but damn it, Cleon is awesomeness.

Roxas: And before she forgets, I remind her to tell you where 'of the funk' came in from chapter four, for those of you who are eagerly awaiting your cookie.

Kainichi: Naruto Abridged! –holds out try of cookies-


	8. I'm sorry!

"Why do I feel so very gay right now?" Axel asked staring ahead of him.

The pink haired man to his left grinned at him. "Because you're candle shopping with one of the most flamboyant guys in the mall."

"Ah, that's why." Axel picked up a random green candle and sniffed it. "Think Rox would like the smell of pine trees?"

"Oh, yes. Because nothing says 'First date' like pine trees."

Axel rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Marly."

'Marly' promptly ignored him, picking up a red candle and inhaling its scent. "Ooh! This is romantic! A rose, the flower of love!"

Axel rolled his eyes once again. "Too sappy."

"Need any help, sirs?" A kind voice asked from behind them. They turned around to see a female employ with a helpful expression on her face. She wore a name tag that read 'Bren'. "I'd love to help you. What sort of occasion are you shopping for?"

Axel scratched the back of his head. "Um…"

"He needs something for his little blond boy toy." Marluxia stated bluntly, draping an arm over Axel's shoulders. "Something that says 'thanks for picking me'."

Bren's eyes lit up. "I know the perfect thing!" she dashed to the end of the aisle before returning with a light purple candle. "Lilies are the perfect choice for a date. They smell so sweet they sorta make your head spin, but in a good way!"

Axel grabbed the candle and took a sniff. "I dunno. I don't really know what Rox likes…"

"Trust me, he'll like it. I don't know anyone who doesn't."

Axel took another whiff. "Alright, I'll take two candle sticks of it then."

"Right away, sir!"

Marluxia snatched the candle and sniffed. "I like it, but roses are better."

"Of course." Axel said, reaching for his wallet.

**MANSEX!!**

Cloud sat on their kitchen counter as he watched Axel move about, trying to get dinner done before Roxas showed up. "You really want this to go smoothly, don't you?"

"Hell yeah." Axel answer, pulling lasagna out of the oven. "It's our first date after all. According to Sora, it all depends on how the first date goes whether or not the relationship has a chance of surviving." He looked around. "Am I forgetting anything?"

Cloud started counting off his fingers. "Flowers, candles, food…" he paused. "Axel, come over here." Axel obeyed and when he was close enough Cloud grabbed the back of his neck and pulled his face close. He sniffed. "You need a mint. And cologne. Leon's got some Axe, no pun intended, on his dresser, put that on."

Axel nodded and went to retrieve the items. He popped two mints, just to be safe. "So what are you going to be doing tonight? Leon's working late so…"

"Don't worry about me. I'm gonna go hang out with Zack. He got a new motorcycle and he wants to prove it's better than mine."

"Ah. Does Mr. Possessive know?" Since Leon had started dating Cloud, he'd tried to keep him away from everything with a penis and a pulse.

"Yes, he does, and he doesn't mind Zack so much, since I've made it painfully clear that he is straight. And the fact that he now has a girlfriend doesn't hurt."

There was a knock on the front door and Axel's head shot up. "Okay, it's time for you to go, Cloud."

Cloud grinned and hopped down. He ruffled Axel's hair. "Good luck, Axxy!" he went to the door and opened it to see Roxas standing there, dressed in dark jeans and a light blue sweater. "Hi, Roxxy!" he said as he walked past him. "Bye, Roxxy!"

Roxas smiled and closed the door. "Ax?" Axel stepped out the kitchen and set the lasagna on the table. Roxas stared; taking in the sight of Axel dressed in a nice, clean T-shirt and slacks. "You look good."

Axel grinned. "And you look hot." He walked over and kissed his cheek before gesturing to the table. "Have a seat." Roxas kept an eye on him while he sat down. Axel struck a match and lit the two stick candles that he'd set up on the table. He cut two pieces, putting one on Roxas's plate and one on his own.

Roxas sniffed the air. "Ax, are those candles lil—" he broke of in a sneezing fit.

Axel jumped up, meaning to help, but somehow managed to only knock Roxas's plate into his lap, the lasagna splattering all over his pants. "Crap!" he reached for a napkin. His arm bumped Roxas's glass, knocking it to the floor, shattering the glass.

Roxas stood, still sneezing. "Put out" —two sneezes— "those candles!" he ran into the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later Axel sat guiltily on the couch, waiting for Roxas to come out of the laundry room. When he did, Axel looked down at the floor.

Roxas, having changed into a pair of Axel's pants, walked over and sat next to the couch. "Well…that was certainly the most…interesting first date I've ever had."

Axel bowed his head. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you were allergic to lilies. And I'm sorry about your pants. I promise I'll pay for dry cleaning if the stains don't come out…"

Roxas smiled and put his arms around Axel's neck. "Don't be. It was a nice try."

"So you're not mad at me?" Axel asked, pouting at him.

"No. Now stop looking at me like that."

Axel smiled. "So…does this mean I can do what I planned for after dinner?"

Roxas raise an eyebrow, removing his arms. "And what exactly did you have planned?"

He chose to not answer, opting instead to just pull Roxas into his lap and bury his face in the crook of his neck. He snaked his arms around the thin waste before starting to nip at his jaw. "Perfect."

Roxas fought back a giggle as Axel's hair brushed against his cheek, tickling the skin. "Axel!"

"I have to say, you look really cute in those pants." The redhead commented, setting his hand lightly on the spot right above Roxas's knee. "But you would look even _better_ without them."

"You just ruined the moment." Roxas commented. He tried to frown but Axel's cheeky—adorable— grin only made him laugh.

Axel's grin grew at the sound of the laughter. He started twirling a strand of blond hair with his finger, his usual cocky smirk appeared. "So…kiss me?"

Roxas rolled his eyes before pressing his mouth against Axel's. "You're so single minded." He muttered when their lips broke apart.

Choosing not to answer, Axel just opted to pulling him back into another kiss. He ran his hands over the blond's back and over his neck. His fingers buried themselves in the soft hair, loving the feel. A gasp escaped him when he felt nimble fingers slip beneath the hem of his shirt.

Roxas smirked against his lips as he ran his hands across Axel's chest, loving the way the muscles twitched slightly. He broke the kiss for air briefly before leaning back in. He didn't kiss him, just brushed his lips teasingly against his.

Axel growled slightly as this continued. "Tease."

Roxas felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He took it out and read the text message. "Sorry, Ax," he kissed him one last time, "I have to go."

Axel's grip tightened. "No."

"Either you let me go or we can wait for Sora to get annoyed and come up here to get me, most likely ending with at least one of us, probably you, injured." The redhead actually appeared to be thinking it over. Roxas rolled his eyes, pushing away.

"So, want me to bring ya your pants tomorrow?"

Roxas froze. "Uh…You can't come over for the next couple of days, alright? I'm gonna be busy."

A frown appeared on his face. "Why're you gonna be busy? What can be more important than me?"

"Something Sora's making me do, no big deal." He leaned over and gave him a peck. "You can come over next Saturday, how's that sound?"

"Alright…but you owe me."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." He looked around, checking to see if he had all his stuff. "Alright, I'll call you when I have time." He went to the door. "See ya, Ax."

Axel waved at him. Once the door was closed he sighed. Now he had to think of something to entertain him for the next six days.

**TBC**

Kainichi: -bows- I am so, so sorry this took so long! And it's such a short chapter! I've been really busy, with the end of school tests and some art stuff I had to do. And then once I did have time my spoiled brat of a story wouldn't do what I told it. I didn't lavish it with attention like I normally did so it threw a fit. So only after many hours spent yelling at it, begging it, and bribing it(do not ask how you can bribe a story) did it finally do what I told it. Once again, I am so sorry and I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible.

Roxas: Yeah, 'specially since without school in the way, she'll have basically three months with nothing else to do.

Kainichi: -nods- Yup, and I promise to spend all my time that's not spent on basic human needs and the only two weeks I'm gonna be away from my computer writing. –bows- Please be patient with me, my ever faithful readers. I shall never leave this incomplete, for authors who do that piss me off. Till next time, Kainichi signing off.


	9. Conflict

Axel pulled open his apartment door, smiling at his guests

Axel pulled open his apartment door, smiling at his guests. "Hey guys, it's great to—"

"Daddy!!" Demyx cried as he pushed past Axel, running over and wrapping his arms around the Cloud's shoulders.

"Son!" Cloud cried in response as he hugged him back.

Axel stood in the doorway, hand still on the knob. "Oh yeah, it's not like I'm here or the one who invited you over. Yeah, it's totally cool."

Zexion walked into the apartment, watching as his boyfriend stood-cuddled with the older blond. "Do you ever wonder if they were dropped on their heads as babies?"

"No." Axel said simply and closed the door. "I wonder how _many_ times they were dropped on their heads as babies. I'm thinking at least six."

Cloud looked over at them as he released his 'adopted son'. "So, why did Axxy invite you guys over anyway? Not that I'm complaining, but it's rare that I see Demy _and_ Axxy without Roxxy."

Demyx proceeded to pout and Axel started grumbling to himself. "We've been banished until Saturday." Demyx explained, his lower lip quivering.

"Why?"

"He wouldn't tell us. But Riku's banished as well, so it must be epic."

Cloud nodded. "Alrighty. So, what shall we do then?"

As if answering their prayers, Cloud's pocket started playing a tune—da daa da da dada— He pulled out his cell phone and flipped it open. "Hiya!" he answered happily. He began to nod, even though he was on a cell phone. "Yeah, 'course I'd love to! Can I bring some friends though?" he went quiet as he listened, "Y'know, Axxy, my son, his little boy toy, just them." He went quiet again before his face brightened. "Alrighty then. We'll meet you there in about forty-five minutes, kay? Kay, buh-bye!" he flipped it shut.

"We're goin' to the beach!"

Zexion raised an eyebrow. "And you just decided this without asking us?"

"Yup!"

Demyx clapped, hopping up and down. "Yay! Swimming and sun bathing and watching Zexy walk around without a shirt!"

Zexion stared at him with a surprised expression. Slowly, his face began to turn red. Axel smirked and propped his arm on top of his head. "And Zexy gets to watch Demy run around without a shirt on."

Cloud let out a noise of displeasure and pulled Demyx to him. "No! Back foul beast! You shall not molest my little boy! I'll sick his mother on you!"

"Leon's the mom?" Axel asked incredulously. "Huh."

Cloud nodded. "Yup! Now, let us get ready to go to the beach!"

**BORDER**

The group stood at the edge of the parking lot to Destiny Beach. Each was dressed in a pair of swim trunks and T-shirts. Axel's trunks were black with a flame pattern across them and his shirt was a plain white one. Demyx's trunks and shirt were light blue with bubbles across them. Zexion also wore a plain white shirt over a pair of simple blue trunks. Cloud had on a very light grey shirt with the words 'If you believe in miracles, you should believe in pie' printed on it over a pair of red trunks.

"Zack!" Cloud shouted, waving at a tall, spikey-headed dark brunet.

The man smiled and trotted over. He was dressed in a pair of dark blue and black swim trunks. "Hey, Cloud!" He looked over the group behind him. "So which one's Demyx and his boy toy?"

Demyx raised his hand enthusiastically. "I'm Demy!" he then wrapped his arms around Zexion's neck. "And this is my boy toy, Zexion!"

Zexion frowned and grumbled under his breath something that sounded like "Not a toy."

Zack grinned. "Nice to meet you. I'm Zack." he peered over at Axel. "Oh, I don't even get a hello, Ax? I'm hurt."

Axel rolled his eyes. "Hello, Zack."

"Where's your girlfriend?" Cloud asked, getting on his tiptoes in an attempt to see over Zack's hair.

"Oh, she's changing into her bathing suit." Zack said. His eyes glowed mischievously. "Into her _bikini_!"

Cloud knocked his knuckles against Zack's forehead. "You're such a perv."

"Hello." An airy voice came from behind them. Zack's eyes lit up and he dodged around his friends to practically glomp the brunette. She was wearing a pink bikini top over a pair of denim short shorts. She smiled brightly. "You must be the friend's Zack told me about. I'm Aerith."

Cloud grinned at her. "I'm Cloud! This is Axel, Demyx, and Zexion." He gestured to each in turn, who just waved.

Zack nodded then clapped his hands together. "Alright! Now that we all know each other, let's go have fun!"

Demyx grabbed Zexion's hand. "C'mon, Zexy! Let's go build a sandcastle!"

Zexion allowed himself to be pulled. "You live in your own little world, don't you?"

"Uh-huh!"

Axel walked back to their car, which was really Zexion's, and pulled out a boogie board. Attaching the cord to his wrist, he made his way to the water to lazy-float.

**BORDER**

Zexion's mind was spinning. Demyx was chasing the waves, occasionally getting into splash fights with small children who were passing by. And he was shirtless. And wet. And laughing. And wet. And looking so very, very tempting.

"Zexy!" Demyx's whine dragged Zexion out of his ogling.

"What?" Zexion asked, forcing himself to look at Demyx's face, not his bare chest.

Demyx pouted and crossed his arms. "How long are you just gonna sit there, staring at nothing? Come play with me!"

_Playing sounds nice…_ Zexion thought before hitting himself in the head to try and beat out the barrage of dirty images that followed.

"Zexy?" Demyx look concerned. It wasn't often that Zexion was the one acting weird. He walked over and squatted down so they were eye level. (A/N: Zexion is sitting down, that is not a short joke.) "You okay, Zexy?"

Zexion's eyes dropped down briefly to Demyx's chest before shooting back up to his eyes. "Y-yeah, perfectly fine, Dem. You having fun?"

Demyx nodded. "It'd be more fun if you'd come and play with me. You haven't done anything since we finished the castle. All you've been doing is watching me. It's weird."

Zexion shrugged. "You seemed to be having fun, didn't want to disturb you."

"But Zeeeexy! You know I always have way more fun when I'm playing with you!"

And welcome back, dirty images. Did you miss Zexion?

Zexion's face grew red. He sighed and set his hands on Demyx's shoulders. "Kiss me."

The blond just tilted his head. "Huh? Where'd that come from?"

"Demyx, if you do not kiss me right now I cannot be held responsible for what I might do."

"You're weird, Zex." But he kissed him nonetheless. He jumped a bit in surprise as Zexion wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him closer, nearly causing him to fall over. Demyx pulled back. "I get it. You want to have your wicked way with me, don't you?" Zexion nodded. "Well, too bad. There's a bunch of people here and I don't think they'd appreciate us getting it on in front of them."

Zexion nodded again. "Yeah, yeah." He grabbed one of Demyx's wrists and pulled him down next to him. "But you are going to sit here with me for a little bit."

Demyx grinned and nodded, falling back to lie on the sand. He folded his hands behind his head for a pillow. "I'm gonna try to get a tan!"

Zexion leaned back on his hands as he watched Demyx close his eyes and settle in. He smiled before laying back himself. A tan would be kind of nice.

**BORDER**

"That'll be two fifty, sir." A smiling blonde, wearing a name tag the read 'Amanda', said as she handed Axel a bottle of water. When he'd fished out the money and handed it to her she smiled brighter. "Thank you, sir. Have fun."

Axel nodded. As he walked away he pressed the cold bottle to the side of his neck, relishing in the cooling effect it had. His skin was tinted pink from the sun and he was positive it was going to hurt like hell tomorrow.

Axel squinted his eyes when he spotted a familiar head of blond hair. "Rox?" he said to himself, confused. He smiled. He would never question the chance to hang out with the younger boy. "Hey, R—"

Sound escaped him as a blonde girl ran up to Roxas and handed him a blue ice cream. Roxas laughed, sticking it in his mouth. The girl looked familiar as well.

"N-Naminé?" Axel breathed shakily. What the hell was going on?

The bottle slipped from Axel's grip and fell to the ground as he witnessed Naminé lean over and kiss Roxas, _his_ Roxas, on the cheek. The blond boy just grinned at her, cheeks growing pink. He grabbed her hand and they started down the beach together.

The world was spinning. This didn't make sense. Roxas was cheating on him? With a girl? With _Naminé_?! Axel shook his head. No, he must've made some sort of mistake. There was no way Roxas would cheat. And Naminé was the one who tried to help Axel win Roxas over.

"Ax!!" Demyx shouted, running over. "We're about to leave, ready?"

"Demyx, does Roxas know a Naminé?"

Demyx tilted his head as he stared at him. "Where'd that come from?"

"Just answer the question."

"Well, yeah, he knows a Naminé. His ex-girlfriend was named Naminé."

Axel's stomach began to tie itself in knots.

Demyx grabbed his wrist and pulled him back to the car. Axel remained silent through the car ride home, barely muttering a 'good bye' to the others when they left. He sat on the couch numbly, staring forward. Two hours passed before Cloud began to get worried.

Cloud sat next to Axel. "What's up? You're never quiet for this long."

Axel remained quiet for another minute. "I think Roxas was at the beach today."

"Oh? Why didn't you go talk to him? He could've come and hung out with us."

"I think he was there with someone else. A girl."

Cloud raised an eyebrow. "So? You're his boyfriend, and he doesn't seem the type to cheat."

"She kissed him and he just smiled and held her hand." Axel looked at his friend, wanting advice.

Cloud frowned. "I don't know what to tell you, Ax. This seems like something you should talk to him about. Why don't you call him?"

Axel shook his head. "No, I don't want to call him. Can I borrow your bike?"

"Sure, just don't crash it."

Axel nodded, fetched the keys, and went out the door.

**BORDER**

Roxas opened the door, shirtless, to see Axel. He looked surprised. "Axel? What are you doing here? I thought I said—"

"Where were you today?" Axel cut him off sharply.

Roxas stared at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, where were you today?" he was starting to grow agitated.

"I-I was just out with a friend. Ax, what's wrong?"

Axel opened his mouth to speak, but never got the chance as Naminé stepped out of Roxas's room in a towel, hair damp. "Rox, can I borrow some clothes to sleep…oh, hi, Axel."

Axel stared at her in shock. Shock quickly dissolved into anger. "What the hell is she doing here?" he asked through clenched teeth.

Roxas looked worried and took a step back. "Sh-she's just staying the night here. She's only a fri—"

"Don't give me that shit! I know about you and her! An ex-girlfriend doesn't spend the night and be 'just a friend'! She's naked, for Christ's sake!"

Naminé spoke up, "Axel, you're over reacting. Nothing—"

"Shut the hell up! Know what, I don't fucking need this. Have fun with him, you little bitch." Axel turned towards the door.

"Axel, wait!" Roxas grabbed his arm only to be shoved back with a hard push on his shoulder, causing him to fall to the ground. He stared up at him with a hurt expression. "You…you hit me."

Axel stared at him for a second before walking out and slamming the door.

**TBC**

Kainichi: I am so sorry my updates keep taking so long! But yeah, we're getting to the serious part of my story! Well…I have nothing else to say, so I shall see y'all next time.

Cloud: Oh, and my ringtone was the Final Fantasy victory music.


	10. Comfort

Axel hadn't left his room other than for necessities, such as food and work, in the past week and wouldn't let anyone come in. Demyx had come over to try and talk to him, but he'd just locked the door. Even Cloud had given up on trying to coax him out, deciding to leave it to the redhead when he wanted to come out.

There was a soft knock on the door. "Go away." Axel told whoever it was. The knock got harder. "I said go away." The knock turned into a pounding. "Go away!"

The door flew open, the wood around the lock cracking and splintering. A girl with short brown hair stood with a foot in the air where the door had been. "When a girl knocks on your door, you open it!"

Axel's jaw fell open. "Yuffie, you broke my door!"

"You deserved it, you emo bastard." She set her foot down and crossed her arms. "And is this how you greet your best friend? I take a week off from work and I can't even get one damn hug?"

Axel smiled slightly and got up to hug her. "Cid's been rubbing off on you."

Yuffie grinned and hugged him back. "I missed you! How you been? Leon hasn't been too big of an ass, has he?"

"No bigger than usual." He ruffled her hair. "So what brings you here? Not that I'd ever complain about seeing you."

Yuffie's grin grew. "I came to meet your boyfriend! After all you've told me about him, I'm dying to meet him."

Axel's smile disappeared and he walked towards the kitchen. "Well, then you're too late. I broke up with him." he opened the fridge to get a beer.

"Whaaaat?! Why'd you go and do a thing like that? You sounded like you really liked him whenever we spoke on the phone."

"He was cheating on me, Yuf." He said sadly, taking a drink of the beer.

Yuffie froze. "Oh. Well, in that case, fuck him. You don't need a guy like that." She rubbed her chin. "Then we must begin the quest to get you a new boy toy. I'd suggest Leon, so we could be related, but I love Cloud. Hmm…what about Sexyion?"

"_Zexion_ already has a boyfriend. He's dating Rox's best friend."

Yuffie let out a low hiss. "Ah, awkwardness." Unable to think of anything to say she settled for hugging him. "At least you still got me, right?"

Axel laughed. "Right. If I didn't prefer guys and you didn't have a boyfriend, I'd totally pick you up."

Yuffie giggled. "Yeah, cuz if you tried now you'd get a bullet in the brain." She sighed and started messing with his hair. "So, how badly was the jerk cheating on you? Like, was he screwing the other guy or what?"

"It was a girl he was with, and probably. She was naked when I went to his apartment."

Yuffie scowled. "I should kick his ass. Nobody screws around on my Axel. So, how has your guys' mutual friends been reacting?"

"Demyx tried to talk to me about it, Sora made a threatening phone call, Zexion's been just basically moral support, and Riku prefers to be left out of it."

"Wait, why would Sora threaten you? Roxas was the one who was cheating."

Axel stared at the ground. "Sora's his brother and I…sorta hit Roxas when I left. In the shoulder."

Yuffie looked appalled. She punched him in the shoulder. "No! You never hit someone just because they did you wrong! Only when someone hits you are you allowed to hit them! Ax, you know better than that!"

"I know, Yuf." He sighed and leaned his head against hers. "I was just really mad."

She sighed and ran her fingers through his hair. "Hey, why don't we go out somewhere and get your mind off of him? We could go window shopping for boys."

Axel smiled. "That sounds like fun."

Yuffie grinned and stood up. "Okay! Then we shall go and have a merry time!"

"I love you, Yuffie."

"Of course you do. Everyone does."

**BORDER**

Roxas slid the tray of cookie dough cookies into the oven and shut the door. He sighed, touching his shoulder gently, wincing as he put pressure on the small bruise.

"Rox?" Sora asked quietly as he stepped out of his room. The brunet had made sure to be extra nice to his brother, knowing how much he needed it. Especially since he felt so guilty; he'd been the one who'd made Roxas go with Naminé to the beach so they could try to be friends again. "You okay, bro? Where'd Demyx go?"

Roxas forced a smile. "He had to go see Zexion. Want a cookie?"

Sora smiled. "Of course." He took one. "So, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine, So. I'm probably gonna go hang out at the mall with Naminé later."

"The mall? What if you run into…"

"No big deal. If he's a big enough of an asshole that I can't hang out with a friend, no matter if I dated them or not, then I don't need him." He touched his shoulder again. "Besides, not like I care about a guy who would do something like that to me." He jumped when his cell suddenly vibrated in his pocket. He read the message. "Oh, Naminé's here. Can you get the cookies out when they're done?"

Sora nodded. "Sure thing, buddy." He waved as his brother left.

Roxas met up with Naminé in front of his apartment building. "Hey, Namé. Ready?"

She smiled. "Of course." They started walking. "So, have you spoken to Axel?"

Roxas frowned. "No, and I don't plan on it. You saw how he acted."

"I know, but I feel bad. I mean, I helped him win you over and…"

"Hey, we've already talked about this. You were only doing what Demyx and Sora asked you to. I don't hold it against you. Besides, you helped me realize what an asshole he is. If he's going to assume I cheated on him because you were at my house, that just proves he had no faith in me. I don't want to be with someone like that."

Naminé sighed before hooking her arm around his. "Fine, let's go shopping."

Roxas smiled. "Thanks."

She smiled warmly at him

**BORDER**

Roxas poked at his hamburger, occasionally taking a bite. Him and Naminé were currently seated in the food court of the mall. They'd been at the mall for roughly over an hour and only bought a few things but had decided to take a brake anyway.

Naminé was looking around, ignoring the small chicken salad in front of her. "Hey, Rox? When did you start liking the mall? You used to throw a fit when I tried to drag you here before."

"Oh?" Roxas's attention snapped back. "Oh, well, I guess I just sorta got used to being here, y' know? Since Ax…" he trailed off and stared down at his burger.

Naminé, sensing the mood change, smiled brightly. "So, how're things going at school? It's almost time for summer break, isn't it?"

Roxas nodded. "Yeah. I think I'm gonna try and get out of town for a bit this summer, maybe go visit Dad."

"It's been a while since you've been home, huh? I mean, you didn't even go back during Christmas."

"I was busy."

"Uh-huh." She grinned and reached over to mess up his already messy hair. "I missed you, Rox. It's fun to sit here and talk with you again."

Roxas smiled. "Yeah." He stole her fork and took a piece of chicken from her salad. "Mm. Good. For mall food, at least." His eyes trailed to behind her and he got a sad look on his face.

"Huh?" Naminé followed his line of vision. "Oh." She sighed when she spotted Axel, walking towards the food court with a brunette, bag laden. "Want to go?"

"No. That'll just make him think I care what he thinks."

"But you do."

"Shut up." He glared down at his burger.

--

"God, Yuffie, do you even need half of these clothes?"

Yuffie stuck her tongue out at him. "Shut up. I have to take advantage of your employee discount while I can. Besides, I look cute in short-shorts."

"Yeah, yeah." He shifted his grip on the bags. "Why do I have to carry all the bags?"

"Because you're the man, therefore you have to do what I say."

"And you call Cid sexist…"

"Oh, be quiet."

Axel sighed. Suddenly he tensed up.

Yuffie noticed this. "Hey, what's up?" she followed his stare and spotted a blond. "Oh, is that the slut face?"

Axel frowned. "Yeah. Lets just go." Before he could turn, though, Yuffie seized his arm, "What?"

"No. Do you need him?"

"Fuck no."

"Then lets prove it." She grinned and made a sexy pose. "You got me, so flaunt me."

Axel frowned. "That's one of the stupidest things I've ever heard you say."

Yuffie grinned. "You're just jealous, 'because I'm too sexy for you. Now, we have a mission. Time for role play. You're my adorable, bisexual boyfriend, and I'm okay with that. And I'm your sexy girlfriend, who everyone's surprised is with you. We met through my brother, who you lusted after in secret until you spotted me, and you instantly fell in lo—"

Axel put a hand over her mouth. "Shut up."

"But it's drama!"

"Well, I doubt we'll have time to give him a synopsis of our 'relationship'."

Yuffie crossed her arms and huffed. "You're no fun, Ax." She grinned and grabbed his arm again. "Now, to put our plan into action!" she started pulling him and once she was sure they were within earshot of Roxas she giggled, "Why don't you find us a table, honey, while I go get us some food, 'kay? Be right back."

If Axel hadn't been trying to show up Roxas, he would've rolled his eyes. He took a seat at a table three tables away from him and Naminé, happy to be free of the bags. Bored, he picked up a straw from the small container in the middle of the table. A few minutes Yuffie returned with a slice of pizza, a hot dog, and box of fries. She set them down before taking a seat across from him.

Yuffie picked up the pizza and started to eat it. She grinned. "Eat up, sweetie! You're too thin; I need to fatten you up. Can't let you wither away in to nothing, can I?"

Axel popped a fry into his mouth, forcing himself not to look over at the blondes. "Yeah, yeah, I know." He smiled at her. "You're so good to me."

"But of course." They ate in silence for a bit, her staring happily at him. After a while she whispered under her breath. "Hang a fry outta your mouth."

Axel blinked. "Huh?" he whispered back.

"Just do it, you idiot."

Axel did as he was told, pretending to be distracted. Yuffie grinned and leaned across the table biting down on the fry right by his lips, to give the illusion she was kissing him. She pulled back and grinned, pretending to be embarrassed.

Axel leaned back, blushing slightly. "Yuffie!" he hissed.

Before she could utter a response she looked over as Roxas shoved away from his table and practically ran off. Naminé followed closely behind with a worried look. Axel stared in shock as Roxas looked back at him briefly. Were those...tears in his eyes? Roxas turned away and hurried off, wiping at his eyes.

Yuffie snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Yo, snap out of it. What's wrong?"

"I think…he was crying."

"You sure?" Yuffie looked in the direction they'd gone. "I wouldn't think so, the way he was looking at you."

Axel raised an eyebrow. "How was looking at me?"

Yuffie scratched at her cheek absentmindedly. "Kinda like he was pissed. And sorta like he wanted you to just disappear, I guess."

Axel sighed. "Hey, can we just go home now? I don't really feel like being out right now…"

Yuffie gave him a sympathetic look. "Sure thing." She stood. "You're still carrying the bags, though."

**TBC**

Kainichi: Ah! Another chapter done. Heh, I'm so cruel to Roxxy…though most of you seem to like that, ya weirdoes. –grins- Any who, I hope you're all on the edge of your seat with anticipation! –laughs evilly-

Yuffie: -smacks upside head- Quit being a jerk!

Kainichi: -back of head- Jeez, only joking. Alright, faithful readers, Kainichi signing off for now. See y'all next time.


	11. Please

Roxas stared at his drink before taking a drink

Roxas stared at his drink before taking a drink. Next to him was Demyx and Zexion, who were the ones who dragged him to the bar/night club they were currently in. He sighed before finishing off his beer and ordering another.

"Wow, you're really throwing them back tonight, huh?" Demyx said as he took in the multiple bottles in front of them.

Roxas lifted a shoulder in a half-hearted shrug. "Guess I'm just thirsty."

Zexion reached over and took the bottle from his hands. "I think you've had enough."

He took it back and glared at him. "Well, I don't really care what think right now." He pushed away from the bar. "Screw this, I'm going home."

Demyx chased after him and grabbed his arm. "Rox, hold on! Calm down, don't take your anger out on Zexion." He sighed, "I shouldn't have invited him, I thought you wouldn't mind, since it was Axel who—"

"Don't talk about him!" Roxas shoved him away, feeling anger bubbling up inside him. "Just leave me alone! You don't know anything! Just run off with your damn boyfriend and leave me the hell alone!" he clenched his fists, squeezing his eyes shut, "This is all your fault! You couldn't just leave me alone! You always have to mess around with stuff that you have nothing to do with! I-I…I hate you! I hate you so much! I never want to speak to you again!"

Demyx bit his tongue and fought back tears. "You don't mean that…" He grabbed the younger boy's thrashing arms and forced him to hold still. "Please, tell me you don't mean that! Take it back!"

Roxas stared at him, feeling his malice melting away. He crumpled and fell against him, realizing what he'd done. He'd taken his anger out on his best friend, who only wanted what was best for him, wanted him to be happy. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…I-I didn't…"

Demyx hugged him tightly. "I know."

"It hurts, Dem. It hurts so much." Roxas whimpered into his shoulder. "No matter how much I try, I can't stop thinking about him. I don't know what to do anymore!"

Zexion's voice startled them both, "There's only one you can do." When they turned to stare at him he sighed. "Have you considered, I don't know, talking to him? Or, more likely, yelling at him? For closure, if nothing else."

Roxas shook his head. "I can't."

"Can't, or won't?"

"Both."

"No, you will." Demyx said, grabbing Roxas's hand. "I'm not going to sit around and watch you destroy yourself over him. You're going to go to his apartment and talk, scream, maybe even get a punch in, whatever you have to do to get out all your pent up anger." Roxas opened his mouth to protest but he cut him off, "Please, do it for me. I don't think I can take a repeat of tonight."

Roxas cringed. He nodded. "Alright, Dem…but then we never have to talk about him ever again, deal?"

"Deal."

**BORDER**

Axel sat in his apartment and watched as Yuffie practiced karate in the middle of his living room. They were alone in the apartment, Cloud and Leon having gone out for their annual 'date night'. Needless to say, he was bored out of his skull. He leaned forward and propped his elbows up on his knees.

"Yuf, I'm bored, entertain me."

Yuffie grinned at him. "Wanna help me practice?"

Axel rolled his eyes. "And get my ass kicked again? I'd rather not." He rubbed his cheek, remembering non to fondly the bruises from the last time he'd helped her 'practice'. It was more along the lines of her hitting him repeatedly while he vainly tried to shield himself.

Yuffie shrugged and started doing a series of kicks. "Not my fault you can't fight an adorable little girl."

Before he could lovingly insult her in response, there was a knock at the door. "Now who in the world could that be? Yuffie, answer the door."

"Oh, yes, Master. Right away, Master." She said sarcastically. She opened the door and scowled. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Who is it?" Axel leaned to the side and caught a glimpse of a familiar head of blond hair. Emerald met cerulean. "Roxas."

Roxas looked away and stared at Yuffie. "I need to talk to him."

Yuffie crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "And what would a little traitor like you want to talk to my Axel about? Come to beg him to take you back, 'cause that ain't gonna happen."

Roxas flinched. His eyes became downcast. He was silent for a second before looking up, a fierce look on his face. "It's none of your business. I just want to tell him what an asshole he is and how much I hate him and a few other things I don't feel right saying in front of a girl."

Yuffie gaped. "Why you little—"

"It's fine, Yuf." Axel said, standing and crossing his arms. "I guess I should at least hear what he has to say, maybe get a few things off my chest as well."

Yuffie looked skeptical before nodding. "Okay, but if anything goes wrong I'll be right out in the hall." She walked out, sending a glare to Roxas who merely glared back.

Axel scowled. "Well, what did you want to say? I want you out as soon as possible."

Roxas clenched his jaw. "Ok, I don't know exactly what I did to piss you off so bad, but it can't be so horrible. But I don't care, I can't take it anymore!" he walked over and jabbed him in the chest. "You're the one who started all this shit! You said you liked me too much to leave me alone, but apparently your feelings are so fickle you couldn't keep your promises! So you know what? Fuck you! I didn't do anything wrong!"

Axel glared. "Like hell! You know what you did, unless you're a bigger idiot than I thought. What? You think I wouldn't if you went off fucking your ex?"

Roxas got a surprised look. "Wha…you thought I was…sleeping with Naminé?! What the hell would give you that idiotic idea?!"

"I saw you and her at the beach! You were holding hands and she kissed you for Christ's sake!"

"What? You don't hold hands and get kissed on the cheek by your friends? I've seen Cloud kiss you and I didn't freak out about it!"

"If you and her are just friends, why was she naked at your apartment?!"

"Because she took a shower! She wanted to wash off the sand and salt water from the beach so I let her take a shower since her hot water was broken at her house! I care about Naminé the same way I care about Demyx or Cloud! And in case you forgot, thanks to you, I'm gay!"

Axel worked his mouth wordlessly. It all made sense, now that he thought about. "But…I…"

Roxas pressed the heel of his hand against one of his eyes as tears threatened him. He stared in Axel's eyes. "I loved you. Still do, no matter how much I don't want to." he said coldly before turning around. "I just thought you should know that. Good bye."

Axel watched silently as he walked out, his words echoing through his mind. Yuffie looked in the door. "Ax? How'd it go?"

He covered his mouth and stared at the floor. "He…said that he loves me." He spoke slowly, as if trying to taste the words.

"Whoa."

"He didn't cheat on me."

Yuffie raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Then what are you going to do now?"

He looked up at her. "What can I do?"

She frowned and rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. "Oh, I don't know. Be a man, maybe? Go after him?"

He looked down again. "He wouldn't take me back."

"Oh, quit being such a pussy!" she grabbed his arm and shoved him towards the door. "Grow a pair and go after him! If he doesn't take you back, then that sucks and it's gonna hurt, but you won't know until you try! And it's not as if you didn't give him a share of pain, from the way it sounded."

Axel sighed and ran down to hall. That's when he realized that he didn't have any idea where Roxas went. The only place he could think of was the blond's apartment, but Axel knew that it wouldn't be wise to go there, less he was prepared to face the wrath of Sora. He was broken out of his thought process by the sound of soft crying. Following it, he was led to the stairwell, where he found Roxas seated on the top step, hunched over with his face in his hands. He felt as if his heart was being crushed, knowing that it was his fault.

"Rox…" he spoke softly.

Roxas's head snapped up and he hurriedly started wiping at his face. "I'm leaving, I'm leaving." He rasped standing. A gasp escaped him as he was pulled to Axel and embraced tightly. He squirmed. "What are you doing? Let me go!"

"I'm sorry." Axel whispered, burying his face in his hair. "Please, forgive me. I'll do whatever you want, anything. You don't have to take me back, just forgive me. I promise I'll never hurt you like that again. I can't promise that I won't get mad or that we'll never fight, but I'll never…" unable to think of the words, he settled for tightening his hold. "Please."

Roxas looked away but didn't pull away. "You hurt me, Axel. Not just emotionally; I can't be with someone who when they're mad they'll hit me."

That sent a cold stab through Axel's heart. "I'll regret that for the rest of my life. But can guarantee that I'll never do anything like that ever again. I'll kill myself before I let that happen." He placed his hands on either side of Roxas's face and looked into his eyes, "I'll never let anything hurt you again, I swear it."

Roxas, unable to control himself, stood on his tiptoes and pressed his mouth against the redhead's. His eyes closed when he felt Axel kiss back. He relished in the feeling of warm lips against his, the feeling of fingers threading through his hair; all feeding the growing warmth in his chest.

Axel smiled against his lips. "Roxas…" he breathed. "Rox, Roxxy, Roxas…" he punctuated each word with another kiss.

"Axel…" Roxas pulled back slightly and looked at him hopefully. "You promise?"

"I promise."

"And you'll do anything?"

"Anything."

Roxas smiled a smile that, frankly, scared Axel.

**BORDER**

Axel squeaked in a very unmanly way as he tried to become one with the wall against his back.

Sora stood in front of him with a murderous gleam in his eyes. He let out a seemingly inhuman growl. "What are you doing here?"

Axel let out a nervous laugh. "Well, you see, the thing is—"

"Who gave you permission to speak?" he stepped forward. "Do you have any idea just how pissed I am right now?" he clenched his fists. "No one, _no one_ hurts my brother like that and gets away with it. I trusted you to be good to him!" he growled again. "Well?! What do you have to say for yourself?!"

Axel was nearly shaking fear—only a slim grasp on his pride prevented it— and looked over at Roxas, who was leaning against the wall across from him, smirking.

"I'm really, really sorry? And I'll never do it again?"

"And how do I know you mean that?"

"Hey, I'm here, aren't I? At your mercy."

Sora crossed his arms and appeared to think about it. "Hmm…you have a very good point. Very well, I shall allow you to date my brother again you on one condition."

Axel smiled. "Yes, I'll do anything."

"You are to bring me a package of cookies every time you come over or take my brother out. Think of it as a rent fee."

To this Roxas protested. "Hey! I'm not some movie you can loan out!"

"You have yourself a deal, Sora." They shook hands. "But do you think you could spot me one package?"

Sora nodded. "Sure."

Axel grinned. "Thank you." He walked over and picked Roxas, slinging him over his shoulder. Heading to Roxas's room, he declared happily, "Let's go make up for last time!"

Roxas squirmed. "Put me down you sex fiend!!"

**TBC**

Kainichi: There we go, sorry to keep you all waiting! I know I promised I'd update faster since school's out, but inspiration was eluding me like a fox during the hunt. Ha! See, I still have the brilliant mind of a writer! –strikes pose–

Roxas: –shoots her–

Demyx: Oh, and this chapter was dedicated to 4LLi3 for the lovely fanart she drew of this. Kainichi loved it and she'd say so if she wasn't so –looks at her corpse– dead.

Axel: –gives her a Phoenix Down–

Kainichi: Ah, yes, thank you! One last note, I'll probably be ending this soon, so I hope you're all looking forward to it!! Kainichi signing off!


	12. My Apologies

My apologies to all of you who saw this update and got excited.

I have gotten many messages of people adding this story to their alert list lately and I cannot just ignore it anymore. This story is officially discontinued and will remain as such. In addition to this, this fanfiction account will also be going on hiatus.

Writing fanfiction does not make me as happy as it used to. I appreciate all the encouragement and appreciation I have received since joining this community. I may post a oneshot on occasion, but most likely no multi-chapter stories.

If you would like to read some of my original writings, I have recently made an account at

.com/~kainichi

Thank you all for your support and I once again apologize for putting this off for so long.


End file.
